


End of Me

by Lexys23



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, Use of Real Some Names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: April watched her, the way she tried to make herself disappear into the wall. She walked over to the girl. "Hi, do you know who you are? What's your name?" The girl shook her head, covering her eyes and clenching her eyes shut. April sighed, bending down. She gently placed her hand on the girl's knee. "You're Saraya, and you have been missing for the last fifteen years."





	1. End of Numbers

 

APRIL MENDEZ was twenty-two years old when it started. She was a student in New Sail University in Florida, in her final year. She didn't have much of a life outside of school. She usually just hung out in her apartment, and she had a few friends, not a lot, but enough so she wasn't completely alone.

April was born and raised in the New Jersey area. She had moved to Florida after high school because she wanted to be in the gaming program and she wanted to leave home.

Her parents didn't really believe in her gaming dreams. They didn't see it as a career, especially for a female. They didn't think she was going to get far with that dream. They didn't approve of it, and they weren't helping her because of that. They had their own business, and had expected April to follow in their footsteps, but she didn't. She hadn't really talked to them since starting school.

April sat down in front of the television, and turned it on. It was night out, and she had gotten out of work. She just wanted to stay in and watch some television. She was going through the channels before stopping on the news. At the moment, the newscasters were talking about a car accident that had happened elsewhere in Tampa.

The news then went to cover another story, one that April had heard about on the same day every year for the last fifteen years.

" _It is the fifteenth anniversary of the kidnapping of five year old—"_

_Knock. Knock._

The girl's name left April's mind, she was seven when the girl was kidnapped. April was only seven, but the kidnapping at scared her parents, and for the next year or two her parents kept a close eye on April, every parent did, especially since the kidnapping had happened in Union City, New Jersey, her home.

_Knock. Knock._

April sighed and stood up before heading to the door. She opened it and rolled her eyes when she saw her best friends sanding there. Nikki and Brie Bella. She had met them her freshmen year, and hated them. They had been her roommates when she had to dorm her first year. She thought they were going to be snobby bitches, but was she wrong. They didn't know that she had met the girls that would later become her best friends. When things got to crazy, they were there, to talk to her, to get her through things. When Dolph Ziggler broke up with her in freshmen year (he didn't really break up with her, he just went and asked Nikki out in front of her), Nikki slapped him and they spend their weekend with April as she let her emotions out. When she met Phillip Brooks and fell in love with him, dating him for two years, only to find out he was dating an older woman, Amy Dumas (who didn't know Phil had a girlfriend, and when she did find out, she threw him to the curb, literally). They were there, threatening him and drowning shots.

Bryan Danielson and John Cena, who were dating the twins, soon became like older brothers. They had beaten Dolph and Phil up when they found out what had happened. Both men and the twins had dated all three years of college.

"What's up?" April asked, as she stared at the twins were dressed in tight dresses. April raised an eyebrow, not having plans with the twins.

"You're going home this summer, and we wanted to have one last night with you," Brie said, as she smiled at the younger woman.

April looked away. She didn't want to go out, but they were right. She was going to go to Union City for her summer break before senior year. Her parents didn't really cared if she returned, and if she was being honest, she didn't either, but the people she had grown up with wanted her to visit, and she missed them too. Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose. They were stepbrothers that moved into her neighborhood when she was just twelve. She didn't have a lot of friends, and they didn't want to make friends. But when the three of them met, they all clicked and instantly became inseparable. And from what they had told her, Seth and Dean both had girlfriends. Dean had his longer, since the start of freshmen year, which shocked April. In high school, Dean was known for not keeping it in his pants, so hearing that someone was able to tame him, it was shocking. Seth was a different story. He was the man that kept to himself. She didn't think he'd have a girlfriend, because he didn't talk to girls. But it was nice to hear that they had girlfriends. She was glad to know that they were happy.

She looked up at Nikki and Brie, nodding her head. "Okay, yeah. But I wanted to talk to you guys first."

Nikki grinned and the twins walked into the apartment. They went to her couch. Nikki looked at the news. They were still talking about the kidnapping and showing archival footage of fifteen years before.

"You're from Union City, right?" Brie asked. She was certain the girl was, but she never talked about her home, so there were times she had forgotten.

"Yeah, New Jersey. Why?"

"Did they ever find the girl? Our mom always told us about the story, and how it broke her heart when she heard it. Especially since the girl wasn't even from here. Mom would talk about how she would die if she lost us."

April shook her head. "No, as far as we all know, she's dead. Although her body has never been found. But it's been fifteen years."

"She would have been twenty years old," Nikki whispered, staring at the picture of the brown eyes, blacked haired girl.

April nodded. "Yeah. I still remember things, about the panic. I was just seven. I don't know if I ever saw her around."

April always did wonder that. She didn't remember a lot from her childhood. She didn't know if she had ever met the girl, talked to her, or simply saw her around. Sometimes, she'd like to imagine she did. And sometimes she'd imagine protecting the girl from the kidnapper, trying to make herself useful.

"What did you want to talk to us about?" Nikki asked, looked at April, taking her attention from the news.

"Oh, yeah, so I'm going home for the summer, because my best friends, Seth and Dean want me to go and meet their girlfriends. So I was wondering if you girls wanted to come with me? I want you guys to meet them, and you'll love them, I promise."

Nikki looked at Brie, who was staring back. Nikki nodded her head. "Yeah, we were just going to hang around here and do nothing. But I want to see where you grew up. I mean, you've been home with us. Oh, by the way, mom is asking when you'll be visiting. She doesn't think you're eating enough and she wants to make you a big dinner, Bella style."

April laughed. She nodded her head. "I'll go. But, um, you'll come?"

Brie nodded. "We're going to Union City with you."

April smiled and she was soon wrapped in a hug with the two women before they let her go and prepare for whatever they were doing.

_**End of Me** _

APRIL laughed as John made a joke. He was a goofy man that April enjoyed. She had met him from one of her classes, and they had instantly kicked. And it also helped that Nikki and Brie had started dating the men, and she saw a lot of them in. The group were different, yet the same.

April was studying gaming designs. John wanted to be in the music business. Bryan and Nikki were in the entertainment business, while Brie was working on the creative writing for entertainment program.

Bryan and Brie met through Nikki, after having to work in a project together. April and Bryan stuck up a friendship with their comic book talk. And then John and April shared a general education class and had gotten kicked out when they were laughing too much at jokes they were making. She asked him if he wanted to hang out with her roommates, Bryan, and herself. The rest was history.

Nikki walked over and pulled John to dance, and April rolled her eyes. She signaled for a drink, and it was placed in front of her. She was going to pay for it when someone placed the money in front of her. She frowned and looked at who it was.

Wade Barrett, the arrogant bastard that was paying for her drink. April rolled her eyes, waiting for him to say something, but he just winked and walked away. She just shook her head and took the drink. Who wouldn't want free alcohol?

April walked over to her table and sat down with Brie and Bryan, who were talking. They turned to April and smiled at her. "Was that Wade- _hole_  Barrett?" Brie asked, a smirk on her face.

April nodded. Wade was known around the school as an asshole that didn't care for anyone's feeling. And he'd bed any girl he set his eyes on, and at the moment, he had set his eyes on April.

"Guess I'm going to be another notch on his bedpost, right?" April said, annoyance in her voice.

Bryan just patted her shoulder. "He's gonna have to get through John and me. He won't be able to  _try_  anything, I promise."

April nodded and smiled. She nodded her head. She looked up at Bryan, and John who had returned to the table.

"What are you guys doing this summer? Going home?"

"I was thinking of going back to Massachusetts, but I'd have nothing to do there."

"My parents are busy, so Washington is a no-go for me."

April nodded. She smiled at the twins as she asked, "How would you guys like to visit New Jersey?"

John looked at Nikki, who was grinning. Telling him to say yes with her smile. John looked back to John, before nodding. "Okay, yeah. This will be our last vacation before things get crazy. Might as well make the most of it."

Bryan smirked. "Count me in. We get to meet your best friends from home. Finally get to hear stories from your childhood."

April glared at him. He raised his hands, to defend himself.

"Hey, you got hear our childhood stories, not we get to hear yours."

It was true. When she visited the Bella household, she was able to hear about embarrassing moments of the Bella Twins. She had found out about the first time Nikki kissed a guy, it had ended with a hospital visit. And she had also heard about  _Brie Mode_ for the first time. When she visited Bryan's family, they had told her about all the times he loved being naked. And John, when she visited the Cena family, she had seen pictures of a ten year old Super Cena.

April laughed, "We'll see about that."

Bryan grinned and nodded his head.

April sat there, as she thought about what was going to happen when she went home. Things had changed in the last three or so years. And her best friends had changed. She was sure things weren't going to be the same when she returned.

April looked up to look at her friends. "We leave Friday night."

They nodded, asking April what they were going to be doing, if they were going to able to visit New York. April answered the questions with smiles on her face. She couldn't wait for the four to meet Seth and Dean.

_**End of Me** _

APRIL took a deep breath. She gripped her bag, as she tilted her head up to look at the ceiling. She closed her eyes, as she tried to clear her mind. She was slowly losing consciousness when she felt someone sit next to her. She opened her eyes and saw Bryan sitting there.

"What sup?" Bryan asked, looking at her with concern.

"Nothing. I-I'm just nervous. When I left, I didn't leave in good terms with my parents. I'm nervous, of seeing them again."

Bryan nodded, telling her he understood, when he didn't entirely. But he knew he had to be there for her. "I'm sure they miss you."

April let out a small laugh. "Yeah, right. You don't know my parents. There is a reason I haven't gone home. They have sticks so far up their –"

"Hey!" Nikki exclaimed, getting glared from the people around them. Nikki gave them a sheepish smile, as she sat down on the other side of April.

The shorter woman rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Are you high? It's one in the morning, there are kids sleeping around here," Bryan hissed, glaring at her.

"Sorry," Nikki whispered, as she opened the magazine she had just bought and started to read it. Bryan rolled her eyes.

April smiled. She wasn't feeling as nervous anymore.

John and Brie returned later, with some candy, drinks, and books so they could be distracted.

John sat down next to Nikki, and started to read her magazine with her. Brie sat next to Bryan and leaned her head on his shoulder. April closed her eyes and started to fall asleep,

" _Attention flyers, the flight to Union City, New Jersey is now boarding. I repeat, the flight to Union City, New Jersey is now boarding._ "

April tensed up. She watched as her friends stood up, and head to make a line to board the plane. She grabbed her carry-on, and placed the strap on her shoulder. She took a deep breath, before walked behind her friends, her ticket in her hand.

_I'm going home._


	2. End of Catalysts

 

APRIL looked down put her seat belt on. She looked up, at the flashing lights. She was there. She was back at Union City. It hadn't taken them long to arrive. It was still night out, only being a three-hour flight. She looked over, to see everyone prepare for the landing. She sighed, gripped the seat, not because she was afraid of the landing. She was nervous about seeing her parents again. She wasn't going to stay at her parent's home, but they had heard about her visit from the  _Rolbrose_ (as April likes to call them) family. And they wanted her to have dinner with them, at least for a week while she was in town.

She felt the plane land on the ground, as she looked over to her friends, and saw that they were all excited. She just took a deep breath as she waited for the plane to come to a full stop. Soon,  _all_  too soon, the flight attendant told the passengers that they had arrived, and they could take their seat belts off. April took her off. She waited until her aisle was empty, before trying to get her bags from the top storage. John took over, telling her how she wouldn't reach. She just glared at him, and later left the plane with her friends.

They all went to get the rest of their bags, the ones that weren't carry-ons. They were going to spend the summer, or two months of it in Union City, so they had to bring enough for those sixty days.

April watched as John and Bryan grabbed their bags. Once they were all accounted for, they went to the lobby. She looked around, trying to see if she can find any familiar faces. She grinned when she saw Dean and Seth standing where all the family and friends stood. They had a poster, saying  _Adorable Killer and Co_.

April just ran to the two men, leaving all her things behind. She jumped into their arms. Bryan picked up the bag April dropped when she went to hug her best friends.

Both men wrapped their arms around April, missing their group hugs. April soon moved back and looked at her group of friends. She grinned, as she went to introduce each of them. "Guys, these are my idiotic friends, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins. Deano, Sethy, these are my great friends, Nikki and Brie Bella. Bryan Danielson, and John Cena."

Dean shot April a glare, before shaking the college student's hands. "Taking care of our little April?"

April elbowed his side, and he smirked. Seth rolled his eyes. "It's nice to meet you. I hope you enjoy your time with us."

Dean shot Seth a look. "Take that stick out your ass. You don't have to be so formal."

" _Fuck_  you Dean."

Dean smirked. "There is the Seth I like."

"If you wanted to suck my—"

" _Okay_ , let's get out of here. I want to meet your girls and sleep."

Dean nodded, and turned. Seth rolled his eyes and asked if he could help with the bags. And soon they were all piled in the car, ready to go to the Ambrose/Rollins home.

_**End of Me** _

APRIL smiled, when Seth's mother opened the door. She rushed to April and wrapped her into a hug. Seth's mother, Amanda Ambrose, had known April since she was twelve. The twenty-two year old had been in the  _Rolbrose_  house a lot, that she had her own place at the dinner table. She even had her own room. Amanda then turned to April's friends.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" Amanda asked, as she kept her arm around the college student.

"Amanda, these are my friends, Nikki, Brie, John, and Bryan. Guys, this is my second mom, and those loser's mom, Amanda."

Brie took a step forward. "It's nice to meet you."

"Do you have any embarrassing stories of April here?" Bryan asked, grinning. April shot him a glare, while Amanda laughed.

There was laughter from the door. "Funny stories of  _Harley Quinn_. Of course we do."

April rolled her eyes, the smile on her face growing even more. She turned and walked into the man who was exiting the house's arms.

"I've missed you Mr. A," April whispered, feeling his chest move as he chuckled. She took a step back and walked the rest of the way with him. She introduced Jonathan Ambrose to her friends, and Bryan asked for the stories again.

"Over dinner. I'm assuming you will be joining us?" Amanda asked, as she looked at the group of friends.

"If you insist," April said, giving her surrogated parents a smile.

"Nonsense, you will all be joining us. We'll have a barbeque. Are Emma and Summer coming over? I love those girls. You'll get to meet them. You'll love them. Out little boys know how to chose women," Amanda gushed, as she grinned at her husband.

" _Mom!_ " Both sons complained, making their mother roll their eyes. April just laughed.

"Where are they staying?" April asked, as she looked at the woman she saw as a mother.

Amanda smiled. "They are staying here, with the boys. They were going to stay in a hotel, but I didn't want them to. They had to get to know this family if they were going to be in those boys' lives."

"Are they here now?"

"No. They went to the market so we could have the barbeque. They will back in an hour or so. You will really like those girls. Summer, she might take while. She is like those girls that you think you know when you first meet them but they blow your mind. She wants to be a teacher. And Emma, she is a very lovely girl, the opposite of Seth. You know, I never thought I would see him so happy, but he is. Emma makes him happy," Amanda told her, as she watched everyone talk.

Seth and Dean were talking to John about something April didn't care about. But she was happy that they were getting along. They were laughing, and giving each other playful glares. She looked over to see Brie, Nikki, and Bryan laugh at something Jonathan said, probably about the time April, Dean, and Seth decided it would be fun to jump the wooden fence, and the back of April's pants got stuck. She was stuck for an hour or two. Dean and Seth weren't able to help her get off, and Jonathan decided it would be hilarious to take pictures of the moment.

She looked at Amanda, who was smiling. April was home. And she was happy.

_**End of Me** _

APRIL had a great time at the barbecue. She had met Summer Rae. At first she thought the girl was a stuck up bitch, but then, April remembered her conversation with Amanda. And she remembered Nikki and Brie, and how she had the same thoughts about them. She decided to get to know the woman, and found her to be funny, and smart. She was not what she expected. She helped Amanda serve the food. She helped clean after.

Emma was different. She was refreshing. She cracked jokes with Jonathan. She whispered things in Seth's ear to make him laugh. And involved everyone in her conversations. April found out that Emma wanted to be a therapist. She wanted to help people through their problems. And April approved of that.

John, Nikki, Brie, and Bryan talked about their lives. About their homes, and how they met April. They talked about what they wanted to do, and what they saw in their future. They then changed the subject to Seth and Dean.

Seth told them about how he wanted to be an architect, but he also wanted to be a businessman. He wanted to build things, and how it had caught his attention as a kid. Amanda didn't know how many Lego pieces she had stepped on as Seth grew up. Everyone laughed when Amanda the group about the time Seth wanted to build his own house out of Legos, and almost succeeded, but then Dean knocked it down.

Their attention turned to Dean, who looked away. He wasn't ready to tell them what he wanted to tell him. Summer grabbed his hand and gave him an encouraging smile. Seth gave him a nod and a smile. Emma patted his other hand. Dean took a deep breath and looked at his parents.

"I dropped out," he said, causing all the humor to fly out the window.

"Wh-what?" Amanda asked, as she stared at her stepson, who was just her son because she had seen the young man grow up.

"I'm sorry, college wasn't for me. And I couldn't go there anymore," Dean said, looking from his mother to his father.

Jonathan decided to chip in. "What are you going to do for your future? What are you going to do for a career?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know. And I wasn't doing so great in school either. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guy earlier. I didn't want to disappoint you."

Jonathan sighed, before smiling at his son. "You'll never disappoint us. As long as you do what you love, and follow your dreams. So you don't have any right now, it's okay. We'll be behind you the entire time."

Dean smiled and nodded. He had great parents.

Seth looked at his parents. "Deano here has me. And we're sticking together."

"How are your parents?" Amanda asked, changing the subject. Everything went back to normal, as they ate and continued to converse.

"They are good. I think they went to a business trip. And won't be back for another month. But I'm going to have dinner with them."

Amanda nodded, knowing about the strained relationship the young woman had with her parents. She changed the subject again, and soon, the night ended in a good note.

_**End of Me** _

NIKKI, Brie, Emma, and Summer wanted to go sightseeing. So John and Bryan wanted to see the town too. April, Dean, and Seth decided to show them around. They were walking passed a place with flowers. Emma decided to go and check what it was about. There, they saw it was a memorial for the five year old that was taken. April sighed, knowing that they were standing at the last spot she was seen.

When April was younger, she would stand there and stare at the flowers and picture. She would try to imagine what the girl would look like. She would imagine saving the girl and becoming her best friend. She would imagine a lot of things, but that was all they were, imagines.

Emma looked over at her boyfriend. "What is this about?"

Seth looked at April. "She knows more than the rest of us. Dean and I moved here five years after she was taken."

April sighed. "Saraya Bevis. She was just five years old. Her parents were visiting the States. She was from Britain. And was here, playing. Her parents took their eyes off her for one second, and she was gone. There were search parties. There was a curfew. Once the sun went down, no child was allowed to be outdoors. They searched for two years, before her parents went back home. After the ten-year mark, and no response, we all just assumed she was dead. That's the story of five year old Saraya."

"Do you really think she's dead?" Summer asked, her voice a whispered. She stared into the picture of the five-year-old girl, her heart breaking for her parents. The girl,  _Saraya_ , looked like a cute girl.

"Yeah, I mean, it's been fifteen years. The bastard probably tossed her body in a river or something. Never to be found again."

"Who would do such a thing?" Nikki questioned, blinking the tears that were appearing in her eyes. She didn't know what she would feel if she ever lost her daughter. Hell, she didn't know what she would do if she, herself was taken.

"I don't know. But I did have a list of suspects, at my house. People who I thought had taken her. I never got to investigate, but I always felt like I should have. Like one of them had taken her."

"Did they ever find a picture? A video or something?"

April looked at them. "If they did, don't you think they would have surfaced in the news?"

April stood up and looked at the picture. It was old, and it was always taken down by the end of the month. It was surrounded by flowers. April looked at her friends, who had small smiles on their face. They were all thinking the same thing. They were hoping for Saraya to not be dead, and for her to be found.

"We can go to New York next week. We can stay there if you guys want?" April asked, as she started to move away from the memorial.

The group started talking about what they wanted to do in New York. April looked back at the spot she was in before. She could imagine Saraya fight against her kidnapper. Kicking and trying to scream, but he had his hand over her mouth. She shook her head and turned away. It was not the moment. She turned her attention to Emma, who had asked her a question. April smiled and answered the question.

_**End of Me** _

APRIL looked at Seth and Dean. It was past midnight and everyone was asleep after the long day they had. Seth and Dean were sharing a room with John and Bryan. They didn't mind, but Seth was lucky as it was his room. He called dibs in the bed. Emma and Summer were staying in Dean's room. They were sharing his bed, while Nikki and Brie were sleeping in April's room. They were also sharing a bed.

"So what do you think? And be honest. What do you think about Summer?" Dean asked, as he sat down in front of April, a beer in his hand.

April smiled. "She's perfect for you. Really. I like her. She defended me from that  _asshole_  from earlier. And we haven't known each other long. So that was nice to see."

Dean grinned, looking proud. He turned to Seth, who was getting them some food. "And Emma? What about her?"

"I like her too. She's really friendly and she seems to want to be friends. I don't know how to explain it. She has this energy around her, that make you like her."

Dean grinned. "Did you know that Emma was my girlfriend first? But we weren't as great. She introduced me to Summer, who was her roommate. So I introduced her to Seth. We've been friends since. But I thought she was perfect for Seth. Someone to make him less uptight."

"I am  _not_  uptight. You're just an asshole," Seth muttered, as he placed the sandwiches he made in the middle of the room.

"Want to watch cartoons?" Dean suggested, looking from Seth to April. Both of them nodded, and grabbed their things. They headed to the living room and turned the television on. They got on the couch. It was something they would do. They would just stay on the couch and watch whatever they could find. April was always in the middle. It was the only spot they would give her.

Half an hour later, Seth and Dean were already asleep, snoring on either side of her. She rolled her eyes and turned the television off before leaning back, and closing her eyes, letting the sleep take over as well.


	3. End of Pitch

 

APRIL laughed. Seth and Dean were having fun, just messing around. They were in New York, shopping. Well, the girls were while the men carried the bags. At the moment, they were all waiting for Nikki and Brie to try some things out. There were going to eat when they were done. John and Bryan were leaning on the chairs,  _dead_. They were bored out of their minds, and not that anyone could blame them. There was not much they could do, because they were just following them around.

Nikki walked out and tossed her shirt at John, who had been mocking her. She glared at him. "I'm done."

April tossed her head back and laughed, only to get hit by Brie's pants. "Hey!"

"Let's go eat then."

April grinned and nodded. She walked with her friends to the nearest fast food restaurant. They were all seated and had ordered.

"So, how did you guys meet April?" Dean asked, looking at the Florida group. April smiled and looked at the twins, who met her first.

"So, we were roommates in our first year. We never talked much, other than basic roommate things in. But April here got a boyfriend, Dolph Ziggler," Nikki said, but was cut off by Dean.

"What kind of name is Dolph Ziggler? Sounds like he's an asshole."

"He was a good boyfriend, until he asked Nikki out, while he was still dating April. But before that, Dolph was in our lives for a while. April had asked our help in her first date with him. And after that, we started to talk more, and that went to hanging out. And when we started dating John and Bryan, we would have triple dates, until Dolph decided to be an ass."

"Did you guys get revenge?" Seth asked, frowning.

John and Bryan nodded. "Yeah, we beat him up. Phillip too."

Dean laughed. "What kind of name is Phillip?"

"What happened with him?" Emma asked, her accent strong as she questioned them.

"Unlike Dolph, Phillip actually had a girlfriend on the side. Neither of us knew about the other, but when I found out, we both broke up with him," April told them.

"Did you hurt him? Please tell me you hurt him. I've been there, I had a boyfriend, Curtis, and he was also dating another girl, Layla behind my back. So I know how you feel," Summer said, smiling.

April looked up, her eyes wide. She smirked. "John and Bryan here kidnapped him, with the twins, they tied him to a flagpole, with stuff written on his body."

Summer grinned. "Emma did something, I still don't know what, but every time he sees one of us, he flinches and walked the other way."

Everyone turned to Emma, who gave them an innocent smile. "No one messes with my best friend."

Seth pressed his lips to the side of her head. April laughed and nodded. "Remind me to never get on your bad side."

"Duly noted."

"So how about you Cena, how did you meet our little friend?"

John laughed. "Well, you see, we had an English class together. And we were  _so_  bored out of our minds. So we decided to see who can make the other person laugh. April had won, and it was only because we got kicked out. Our professor ended up hating us for the rest of the year."

Dean high fived April. She laughed and returned it.

April's phone started to ring. She grabbed her phone. She looked at the number and it was unknown. She pressed answer, and held the phone in against her ear. "Hello?"

There was no response, and that alone annoyed April.  _Prank callers._

April stood up and started to walk a little away from her friends. "Hello? Who's there? Look, if this is a joke, it's not funny."

There was still no response. April would have assumed that there was no one on the other side of the line if it weren't for the breathing.

"Who is this?" April asked, as she frowned. Her heart was beating fast. She was nervous. The person on the other side could be anyone. And she didn't know who it was. She was just nervous about it.

John looked up at her, frowning. He walked over to her and asked, "What is it?"

April handed him the phone. She pressed it on speaker. "This idiot is prank calling."

John looked at the phone before grabbing it. "Look punk, don't call this number again. In the words of Liam Neeson, if you call again, I will find you and I will hurt you, got it?"

April's eyes went to the phone. She frowned when she heard a small whimper. She then heard a voice, a male voice. And the voice was not talking to her, but someone else.

" _What are you doing?! Can't you do anything right? God, I don't know why I kept you around, I should had gotten rid of you when I had the chance._ "

John and April looked at each other, as they listened to the phone call. Unable to take it any longer, April took her phone and hung up.

"What was that?" April asked, staring at her phone.

"I-I don't know. I don't think that was a prank phone call."

April stared at her phone. "I don't either."

"Should we tell someone about it?" John asked, her voice filled with worry.

"I don't know. I think we should wait. I mean, we don't even know who was calling you."

"I guess."

John gave her a small smile and they went back to the table. There, they continue to talk about how they all met.

Emma told the story of how she first started dating Dean. How they were sharing a class, and they would just started talking. They would talk in class, and after a few weeks, they would have lunch together. Then one night, at a party, a drunken Emma and a drunken Dean ended up making out. They decided to date, which only lasted two days. They broke up, which was mutual. Dean realized that Emma was a lot like Seth, and Emma realized that Summer would be good for Dean.

They set the other person in a blind date, and it was history since then.

April smiled at that. She looked at her childhood best friends. "I love this. I love that you are all getting along."

They all laughed, and then the four men groaned when the girls decided to continue shopping.

_**End of Me** _

APRIL had a great time with her friends. They were all indoors, watching a movie. April wanted them to get to know each other a little more. April's minds were filling with the phone call she had received earlier. She couldn't help but feel that it was important. Like there was something about the phone call that was life or death.

April was staring at the houses. She looked over when her phone started to ring, she didn't know the number, which was good. She grabbed it, and gently asked, "Is this you?"

There was no response, but somehow, April knew that it was the person who had called earlier.

"I'm sorry I was mean earlier. I was just scared that it was a bad guy or something. And my friend is protective, and he just wanted to protect me. And he didn't mean what he said," April whispered, as she sat on the steps. She didn't expect anything response, and she didn't get any. "Can you tell me who you are? How old are you? Can you tell me anything?"

" _April_ ," she heard, and she frowned. She didn't know the voice. And it sounded child like. She looked over at the phone. The person knew her name, and she wouldn't admit that it freaked her out a little. Someone who she didn't know knew her name. They knew who she was, and they even had her number.

"Who is this? How do you know my name?"

There was no answer. She stood up and started pacing. There were many things running through her head. The one thing that was prominent, who was calling her? She just assumed it was someone from Florida. "Who is this? I won't get mad, just tell me who this is."

But all she got back was the dial. The person who called her had hung up. April just sat there, wondering what was going on. She looked around, before going back into the house. She smiled at her friends, who were watching a movie. They were all paired off.

_**End of Me** _

SETH looked at April, as he placed things in the cart. "So when are your parents coming home?"

April shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't talked to them since they  _ordered_  me to have dinner with them."

"Your parents are assholes," Dean muttered, as he placed the two boxes of cookies in the cart.

"Tell me about it."

"Sometimes I wonder where you came from. You're nothing like your parents, which we are grateful for," Seth said, as he glared at his brother.

" _What?_ We need this for dinner," Dean told him, raising his hands in defense.

Seth rolled his eyes and went to the check out. April watched as the men started to place the items on the counter. She just smiled.

"Hey guys, what are you doing back?" Roman Reigns asked. He was the owner of the market they always shopped at. He worked in it as well.

"Summer break Rome," April answered, as he started to ring their things. Roman was older than them. His wife, Kaitlyn used to be April's babysitter when she was younger. Roman took Seth and Dean under his wing, helping them stay on the right path.

"How are the kids?" Seth asked, grinning. The thirty-something year old had two kids, twin boys, Jimmy and Jey.

"Good, great. They miss you guys," Roman said, as he gave them their bags.

"We're having a barbeque at their house, if you want to join us. I'm sure Amanda and Jonathan want to see you again. And bring the boys and Kaitlyn," April told him, grinning.

"Okay, yeah. I get out in an hour. I'll go with Kait and the kids."

April grinned and nodded. "See you soon." The boys left with the bags and April followed then driving to the house.

_**End of Me** _

"AJ? Is that you? Oh my god, you've grown so much!" Kaitlyn exclaimed, running to the girl. April laughed at the old nickname. She felt the older dual-haired woman wrap her arms around the short woman.

"Kait, I've missed you!"

"Deano, Setho, how are you guys?" Kaitlyn said, looking at the two men.

Dean and Seth grinned. "Hey. So who's the girl that came with you guys?"

"That is Jey's girlfriend, Naomi."

"Jey? Fourteen-year-old Jey? Damn, he's moving faster than you Seth," Dean said, laughing.

Seth just punched Dean, who punched back. Seth, not liking it, punched back.

"Boys! Stop that this minute!"

Both of their eyes widened, as they apologized. Emma, Summer, and April started to laugh. Kaitlyn and Roman were introduced to the boys' girlfriends, and April's Florida friends.

Kaitlyn and Roman then started to tell the group stories about a young April, Dean and Seth.

April's phone rang, and she looked down to see the number that had been calling her. She smiling at her friends and walked away to answer it.

"Hello, is this you?"

" _April_ ," the child-like voice said.

"Are you in danger?"

There was a small noise, which April assumed as a yes. "Call the cops."

There was no answer. April sighed, as she ran her hand through her hair. "Hey, what's your name? Can you tell me your name?"

" _April_."

" _Fuck_ ," the other voice said, as the line was cut off. April looked at her phone, not sure what to say. She sighed and went back to her friends.

"Let's go to the club," Nikki said, a grin on her face. "You guys should come too."

Kaitlyn nodded. "I'd love too, how about you Romey?"

Dean and Seth started to laugh. "Hey,  _Romey_ , do you want to give me a shower?" Dean asked, laughing.

"My shoes need to be tied  _Romey_ ," Seth teased, laughing.

Summer looked at Emma, and they nodded, smacking their boyfriends over their head.

Roman rolled his eyes. "I know a place we can go to."

April nodded. She leaned back, and looked at them. She was happy. But the phone calls were freaking her out a little. Those phone calls were going to change her life.

 


	4. End of Leaps

 

APRIL hadn't received any phone calls in the last couple of days. She had been curious about it, but hadn't done much about it. She was busy showing her friends new places. She wanted them to see her home, where she grew up. She also spent the days to get to know Emma and Summer. She had liked them the second she met them, and she enjoyed all the moments she could get with them. She liked hearing stories of her brothers. She liked the chance to humiliate them.

Emma laughed when Seth nibbled her neck. April just shook her head, not wanting to see that. It was weird, seeing Seth be so romantic. While they were growing up, Seth showed no interest to any girl. He was just standoffish. But seeing him, act like he was really in a relationship. He was happy, and it made April happy.

Dean, he was the opposite of Seth. He'd have a new girl every week. Well, that was exaggerated, but that was what it seemed like. But whenever he was around Summer, he'd make sure she was happy, before anything. She was really proud of him. She was proud of the man he had become.

"What are we doing next?" Nikki asked, as she looked at the group. They were all having breakfast, and talking. Mostly, the guys were messing around while the women were talking about plans.

April shrugged. "I guess we can go to the club. Dean, text Rome, and invite him. Maybe we can see some of our old friends. I'm sure they'd like to see your girlfriends. I mean, they wouldn't believe it if we told them."

"Yeah, because it's the most shocking thing in the world," Dean deadpanned, before grabbing his phone and texted Roman about the plan.

April grinned and shrugged. She loved being a bitch to him. And he was a dick back, so it was all okay.

_**End of Me** _

APRIL squinted against all the flashing lights. She could feel the ground vibrate from underneath her. And she was so sure she couldn't hear herself think. She felt someone tap her shoulder and turned. Seth told her something, but she heard nothing. "What?"

He repeated it.

"What?"

And he said it again.

"What?"

Seth took a deep breath. " _Find a place to sit_!"

April's eyes widened. She glared at him. "Okay, you don't have to scream."

Seth rolled his eyes and went to get the group drinks. April found a table not far from where they were standing. She walked over to sit down. All the females sat down, a chair next to their boyfriends/husband. April took the moment to take in the club. She saw a DJ at the front of the club, a hat on and his headphones on his head. He seemed to be moving to the beat. There were a lot of people dancing on the dance floor, glow sticks around their wrists and necks. April wondered where they got them, but decided not to think too much of it.

There were tables surrounding the dance floor, with groups of people or couples occupying them. She turned to the bar, to see a crowd of people asking for drinks. She could see waitresses placing drinks on tables and taking money. She nodded, it looked like a decent place.

April and Emma got carded at the entrance, while the other women looked to be over twenty-one. Which slightly annoyed the two women, but they just dealt with it not wanting to cause any problems.

Seth and the men soon returned, placing the drinks in the middle of the table. Everyone reached for a drink, grinning.

"A toast, to friends, new and old," John said, as he raised his shot. Everyone raised their glasses, and shouted a response.

"Cheers!" Three of them said.

"What you said!" One of them shouted.

"What?" The deaf one asked.

"Such a loser." His brother said.

"To me!" A male voice rang.

"To friends!" The final three shouted.

They all downed the shot and slammed the glass back on the table. April soon grabbed another one, and her brother's did too. They all smirked, all of them extending their hands to tap their shot glasses together, before taking the shot.

Nikki started to pull John to dance, and he reluctantly followed. Nikki placed her arms on his shoulders, and he places his on her hips. They started to sway to the music.

Dean and Summer soon disappeared, off doing something they shouldn't be doing in public. But it was on their bucket list to do as a couple. They wanted to have sex in a club restroom. They had done it back in Los Angeles, but they wanted to try in at least three different states. They had two down. They would need one more. But April really didn't to think of that; it was something that would haunt her if she ever saw it.

Brie and Daniel went to dance, followed by Roman and Kaitlyn. They were having fun, while April, Emma, and Seth watched. Emma soon laid her head on Seth's shoulder and he kissed her forehead. April took that as a sign that she would leave. She stood up and headed to the bar, wanting to get another drink. She sat on a stool, and ordered a shot of tequila. She wanted to try new things, and that was new to her.

"It's better with salt and lemon," someone said from next to her, as he ordered three drinks and two beers. April turned to look at a man with dark hair and a smile.

She frowned. "Sorry, I have to go."

The man laughed. "Oh, no, I'm  _not_  hitting on you. I have a fiancé. I was just making conversation while I wait," he said.

April could feel her cheeks redden, as she turned away. She turned back and smiled. "Sorry, this happened before by the most arrogant guy I know. I just didn't want to deal with that."

"I understand, happens to me. But with women, not men," he told her. He then stuck his hand out. "I'm Finn. And you are?"

"April."

"So what are you doing here, alone April?" Finn asked, as he gave her his attention.

"I came with my friends. But they are all paired off, and I didn't want to deal with that."

Finn nodded. "I'm here with my fiancé, and her friends, and one of her friend's boyfriend. My fiancé's best friend was just dumped, so we brought her out so she could get over it, or to help her forget, you know?"

"Totally. She has good friends then."

"Are you from around here?"

"Yeah. Born and raised. Although for the last three years, I have been in Florida for school."

"Senior? How are you liking school?"

"It's great. I mean, I can't wait to graduate and make something out of myself, you know?"

Finn nodded. "Yeah. I graduated three years ago. And it was tough and all, but I made something out of myself. My fiancé is one of the best therapists in this state. And I'm being biased."

April laughed. The bartender placed Finn's order in front of him. He smiled and nodded. He gave the bartender the amount he owed him, and smiled. He then turned to April. "Give me your phone."

April frowned a little, but gave him her phone. She watched as he punched his number in it. She smiled her thanks. "If you ever want to talk. I can introduce you to my friends if you ever get bored. Or if you ever want professional help."

"Of course. I  _need_  help, I want to do mass murder," April joked, smirking. Finn just laughed and walked away. April watched him walk to a table with two brunette females, a blond, and a tattooed man. He kissed the cheek of one of the brunettes and sat down next to her. She never expected to make a new friend at a club. But it was a really pleasant surprise. He seemed sincere in wanting to have a friendship.

She asked for another drink and then went back to her table. She smiled when she realized everyone was back, except Seth and Emma, who were slow dancing together. They were really cute. Seth's arms were around her, and Emma's head was against his chest, as if she was listening his heartbeat. The rest of them were all laughing and poking fun at each other.

"So, who was that we saw you talking to?" Nikki asked April, when she saw that her shorter friend had returned.

April rolled her eyes. "A new friend. No, nothing is going on. He's engaged."

"We need to get you someone," Brie told her, smiling widely. Nikki, Seth, and Dean all nodded. John and Daniel laughed.

April grinned. They had been bugging her about getting her a boyfriend, and a  _buddy_ , ever since she dumped Phillip. She's always telling them that she did not want a boyfriend. She just wanted to concentrate on her senior year, and she wanted to concentrate of graduating. She didn't want to deal with relationships, and the drama they brought. Especially her relationships, it always ended with a slap to her face and she  _not_ in the mood for that.

"Have fun," April told them laughing.

Dean grabbed a drink. "Maybe we shouldn't find her a boyfriend, but a girlfriend."

April rolled her eyes at that. "Okay, see who can find me someone."

"Game on."

April finished her drink, before grabbing Dean's hand and pulling him to the dance floor.

They started to dance together, and soon, Seth and Emma joined them. One by one, each member of their friendship group started to join them. They started to bounce around, singing along to whatever song the DJ was playing. April was happy in the place she was. She was surrounded by the people who cared for her, and she cared for them back.

They danced for one or two hours. April wasn't sure. She wasn't keeping count, but she was so sure a good number of songs had passed and it was enough to be more than an hour. If it was two, she wasn't sure.

April's feet were killing her, so she decided to sit back down. Seth offered to sit with her, but he seemed to be having so much fun, April declined. She told him to continue having fun. She told him she was going to sit down, and maybe get some fresh air. It was really crowded and she wanted to get a way for a while. Seth told her to be careful and to get back quickly. April promised him and left to sit down. She grabbed the water that was on her table and drank some of it, feeling dehydrated.

She watched her friends for a few more minutes, before deciding to step out. She smiled at the bouncer, who remembered carding her. She told him she would be back, and walked a little away from him, wanting to get air.

April took a deep breath. She could feel the breeze, and smiled. She always liked the cool air, even thought it was summer. It wasn't  _too_  hot yet. But it wasn't cold enough to wear a sweater or anything. It was perfect. April stayed there for a few seconds, before she started to head back inside. She was about the touch the handle, when she felt a hand wrap around her neck.

Her heart stopped. She started to struggle against the arm. She tried to claw her way out, but the grip just tightened, closing her air pipes. She tried to breath, but her lungs were unable to get filled.

She felt the man, at least she thought it was a man, he felt like a male, behind her lean forward and inhale deeply, taking in her sent. He seemed to be cherishing the smell, as he didn't want to let go.

April started to kick her legs, trying to get out of the grip, but her body seemed to be shutting down on her. She was unable to fight out of it. Her vision started to blur.

The man's mouth was right next to her ear. She could feel his breath on the side of her face.

"I finally have you in my arms," he whispered, before pressing his nose against her hair and inhaling deeply.

April's arms started to drop to her sides, as she felt her body give out. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was his whispers, " _You'll be perfect. We can be a family. April_."

 


	5. End of Warmth

 

April opened her eyes, not sure where she was. One second she was in an alley, grabbing some air, and the next, she was waking up in an unfamiliar place. She sat up, not sure where she was. She felt around, feeling a mattress on the ground under her. She looked down, and noticed that it looked nice and clean, and it was very comfortable. She stood up and took in the room. There was nothing around. The room was bare, with the exception of the mattress that April assumed had just been placed there. The walls were grey, and there was a steel door. There were a few florescent lights above that barely lit the room. As she moved to look to her right, the doorknob moved.

She looked over when the door opened. She saw a guy walk in and he smirked. April stared at him. He was wearing a black shirt with a red and white plaid shirt over it. He had a black beard, and long brown hair. He had a few tattoos. He was wearing a black hat.

"April Mendez. It's a pleasure to  _finally_  meet you," he said, his teeth showing. April frowned, remembering the voice from before. Everything came back to her, from the night before. She took a step back, wanting to get away from him.

"Wh _at_ —" April's voice broke, from the force the man used on her throat. She placed her hand against it, as she winced at the stinging pain. She started to rub it, as she wondered how long he had gripped her neck after she passed out. She looked up at the man.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I didn't mean for it to be like this. I got too excited, I guess." April frowning, and took another step back when she saw him take a step towards her. The man raised his hands. "I'm sorry. You need time. You love this. Being in the family. My daughter will love you. She's right there." April looked over and saw a young woman in the corner of the room. She was looking at the two, her eyes wide.

April turned her attention to the man, only to jump when she realized that the man had walked up to her while she was staring at the girl. April tried to step away, but the man placed his hand on the back of April's head. She tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her.

The man's face leaned closer to hers. She could feel his nose against her cheek. He inhaled deeply, taking in her scent. "You smell just like I knew you would."

April started to tremble. "Wh – who?"

The man grinned, as he pulled her into a hug. April didn't like it. She didn't like his scent invading her senses. She didn't like his beard rubbing against her face. She could feel his breath on the side of her face. She could hear him breathing.

"Baby," he whispered, partially moaned. He kissed the side of her head. "I'm Bray. And I want to welcome you to our family." He pushed her back and gripped her shoulders. He looked into her eyes. "I'm going to let you meet our daughter. She has been a bad girl while waiting for you. But I've trained – no, taught her well. I'll be back later with dinner."

Bray kissed her cheek and walked away. April watched him leave, not sure what was going on.  _Daughter?_ April's eyesight blurred, causing her to frown. She reached up and wiped her eyes, and her tears.

April took a few steps back, the heel touching the mattress. She just sat down on the white mattress, her hands covering her face. She couldn't believe what had happened. She had been kidnapped by a psychotic  _freak_. He was crazy, wanting her to be a part of his  _family_. Suddenly April looked over to the girl that was in there with her. She stood up and turned to her.

The college student looked at the girl. She could see that her clothes barely hung off her body. She had circles around her eyes. The girl's body seemed to be fragile. April wondered how much she ate. The girl's skin was pale. Her hair was dull and dry. The thing that hit April the most, was that she  _knew_  who that was. She knew who was with her, and she didn't know how to feel about that. There were many things running though her head.

April watched her, the way she tried to make herself disappear into the wall. She walked over to the girl. "Hi, do you know who you are? What's your name?" The girl shook her head, covering her eyes and clenching her eyes shut. April sighed, bending down. She gently placed her hand on the girl's knee. "You're Saraya, and you have been missing for the last fifteen years."

The young woman, who April assumed was twenty, well she was twenty for sure, looked up at her, her wide eyes filled with confusion and innocence. April felt a pang in her heart, as she stared into Saraya's eyes. She reached over to place her hand on the pale girl's shoulder, but she flinched and tried to move against the wall, away from April.

April sighed as she sat down in front of the young girl. She smiled softly. "I'm April. I'm not going to hurt you." The girl looked at April, although she didn't make any eye contact. But Saraya's eyes stayed on April's face. This made the older woman smile. She was getting through to the younger woman. It was something that told her that she had the younger girl's attention.

"I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you. You are going to be okay," April whispered, giving the girl a smile. Saraya blinked a few times, as if she was shocked to see the smile. Her eyes started to shift up, before going back to April's lips. The twenty-two year old was able to look at Saraya's eyes. She saw the lack of life. She didn't have the light inside of her.

"Do you remember anything?" April asked, trying to get something, anything out of the younger girl. Saraya looked away, not wanting to answer, although April suspected that the girl couldn't answer, she didn't know the answer to the question.

"Saraya Bevis. You are twenty years old. You were taken from your family when you were just five years old. And we have been looking for you," April whispered, as she slowly reached over to grab the British born girl's hand. She smiled softly when she was able to, and looked at the twenty-year old girl's face, to see that she was staring at their linked hands. "We are going to get out of here. I promise."

Saraya looked up at April. She opened her mouth, "April."

The New Sail University senior's eyes widened. "It – it was you," she whispered, as she looked for an answer in Saraya's face, but she got none. All she got was an emotionless expression. "You were  _calling_  me. You had a phone. You were calling me. What – why didn't you call the cops?"

Saraya frowned, not understanding that. April sighed. The girl was from Britain. She probably didn't know about 911. She just sat down and held Saraya's hand.

_**End of Me** _

APRIL opened her eyes. She pushed herself up, not remembered where she was. She then remembered Bray and Saraya. The nightmare felt so weird. She rubbed her eyes, rubbing the sleep off of them. She opened her eyes, to see the gray walls. She blinked the sleep off before realizing that it wasn't a dream. She sat up and looked at the door, as it opened. Bray walked in, a smile on his face. He had two plates, one with more food than the other. He placed the plate with more food in front of her, before walked over to the corner and placing the other plate in front of Saraya who was sleeping.

The twenty year old was sleeping on a thin blanket on the floor. April frowned, as she watched Bray wake the young girl with his foot. He'd kick her leg, watching her jump up in fear. April watched as Saraya sat up and kept her eyes on the ground.

Bray rolled his eyes and walked to April, crouching down in front of her. The New Jersey girl glared at him. Bray tried to reach over and touch her cheek, but she quickly pulled away, not wanting to be touched by him. She pushed his hand away. He just let out a small laugh.

"Feisty, I know how to pick them," Bray told her, as he moved to sit down. He just wrapped his arms around his legs and stared at April. When April made no movement to eat, the man pushed the food towards her.

April looked at the food, then at the man, not trusting him. She could feel her hunger, as much as she didn't want to. She looked at Saraya, to see her eating slowly. Not once did she look up. April sighed, as started to eat the food Bray had given her. He grinned as he watched her eat.

Bray stood up when he saw April finish her food. He leaned over and picked up the plate and left. April glared at him, wishing she could hurt him. She wish she could make him hurt for what he was doing, keeping them captive. She wanted to hurt him for the way Saraya was, the quiet girl who didn't even know who she was.

April looked over to the younger girl. She saw Saraya try to sleep on the thin blanket. April stood up and grabbed the end of the mattress. She started to drag it over, and smiled softly when Saraya looked at her. She moved the mattress next to the kidnapped girl. She patted the mattress and Saraya slowly crawled towards her. April smiled when Saraya moved to lie down and closed her eyes. Within seconds, she was asleep. April reached over and grabbed the blanket to cover their bodies with.

April made sure not the touch the younger girl as she laid down next to her. She made sure the Saraya was between the wall and herself. April stared at the sleeping girl.

_April looked at Kaitlyn, who was biting her nail. April's little legs were swinging on the edge of the couch, as she grabbed her sandwich. She looked up at Kaitlyn, who looked worried._

_"What's wrong Kait?" The seven year old asked, as she looked at her babysitter. She looked at the television that was on the news. She had been watching cartoons when the_ Breaking News _came out. April was annoyed about that fact. Spongebob was new, and she had been waiting all week for it._

" _Nothing," Kaitlyn said, shaking her head. April turned to the television to see a picture of a girl who was smiling._

" _She's adorable," April said, before turning her attention to the ceiling. She sighed._

" _God," Kaitlyn whispered, shaking her head._

" _What's going on?" the seven year old asked, annoyed. Kaitlyn let out a laugh, knowing that April was_ not _going to let off until she got an answer._

" _That girl, she was taken from her family."_

" _By who?"_

" _A really bad guy."_

_April frowned, and looked down. She was slightly confused. "Why would he take her? She has a family."_

" _I don't know AJ. I wish I did," Kaitlyn whispered, as Spongebob came back on. Kaitlyn grabbed her plate and walked to the sink. April followed her._

" _If I was with her, I would have protected her. I would bring her home," April said, as she got on her toes to place her plate in the sink. Kaitlyn just laughed and ruffled her hair._

April laid down and looked up at the sleeping girl. She smiled softly. "I'll make sure you go home. I'll take you home myself."

She closed her eyes and let sleep take over.

 


	6. End of Paper

 

DEAN didn't know what to think. He glared at the ground, as the police officers told them what they had. It had been a day since April went missing. She just disappeared out of thin air. One second April went to get air and the next she was gone. The group of friends didn't notice at first, but soon, when she didn't return, they started to worry.

_Dean watched as Summer walked towards the restrooms. He smirked and walked behind her. Summer seemed to realize that he was there, because she leaned against the wall and grinned at him. Dean placed his hands against the wall on either side of her head. He leaned forward, and captured her lips with his. He pressed his body against hers, and grinned when she moaned. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He moved, and started to place kisses on her neck, and grinned when he felt her hands run through his hair._

_Once their steamy make out session was done, they returned to the table. Emma grabbed Summer's hand and pulled her, gushing about the hicky Dean had given her. She just laughed. Dean turned to Seth, with a frown on his face._

" _Where's April?" Dean asked, looking around._

_The dual haired man frowned and looked around. "I don't know." He stood up and looked around the club, not finding her anywhere._

" _What's going on?" Nikki asked, wondering what was going on. She had noticed the distress on the brother's faces._

" _April, where is she?"_

_That was when everyone stood up, drunk or not. They searched the whole club._

_Brie was the one who found April's bag. Dean had never felt such pain in his heart, not since the death of his mother._

"Find her," he growled, glaring at the officer in front of him. Seth just placed his hand on his stepbrother's shoulder, trying to calm him down, but it didn't work. Dean just shrugged it off and stood up. "Don't just stand there and  _tell_  us that you are doing everything you can. Go and do it!"

"Mr. Ambrose, we are trying everything we can," the bigger of the three officers said, as he placed his notepad away.

"I don't give a  _fuck_. Find my sister," he demanded, his eyes filling with tears. His body started to shake, and Summer wrapped her arms around him.

"Calm down," Summer whispered, as she looked at him.

Dean sighed, letting his body calm down. He nodded.

One of the officers looked at them. "We will do everything in our power to make sure your sister returns home. You just have to think positive. Tomorrow will be a new day, and you'll be reunited.

Dean clenched his fists, but Summer grabbed it and placed a gentle kiss on his knuckles. It was enough to calm him down.

_**End of Me** _

APRIL opened her eyes, feeling the sleep. She pushed herself up and looked around. She saw Saraya sleeping, the blanket wrapped around her body. April noticed that it was the most peaceful she had seen the younger woman. She wondered about Saraya. What she had been through. Bray was not a sane man. She didn't know what Bray had done to Saraya, if he had done anything. And it worried her.

Saraya mumbled something in her sleep, but April wasn't able to understand it. She slowly opened her eyes, but they shot open when she saw April. The older woman had never seen her move so quickly in the last twenty-four hours.

Saraya stared at April with fear in her eyes. Nothing came out of her mouth, as she trembled. April sat up and got on her knees, as she tried to keep the pale girl calm. April had her hands up, her palms facing Saraya, as if she were a frightened animal.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I want you to be safe, okay?" April whispered, trying to keep her voice soothing, so she wouldn't frightened Saraya.

The younger girl just stared at her, before nodding softly. She pushed herself from the wall and slowly moved towards April. The younger girl leaned close to April, as if wanting to have some sort of contact, but April wasn't so sure.

April gently placed her hand on top of Saraya's head and started to run her hand through her hair. The younger girl seemed to be content with it and was slowly falling back to sleep.

_**End of Me** _

SETH rubbed his face. There were many things running though his head. He was sitting on his sister's bed, the one she was sharing with the twins, although the twins weren't sleeping there, not feeling comfortable with the missing friend.

" _You are going to make a lot of new friends," Amanda said, as she placed a hand on her son's shoulder. Seth just looked around the neighborhood, nervous about the new place, about his new home. Dean just glared at his father, not wanting to have move. Not that they left anyone behind, but it still sucked._

" _Hi," a small voice said. They all turned to see a small girl standing on the sidewalk. She had a smirk on her face, and brothers looked at each other, not sure what to say._

" _Hey, you live around here?" Amanda asked, as she turned to look at the twelve year old. The girl just grinned._

" _Yeah, just 'round the corner. I saw that you were moving here. It's cool. The last family that lived here were assholes," April said, shrugging. "Are you assholes?"_

" _What's it to you?" Dean shot back, glaring at the girl._

_Seth just looked at them, his eyes wide. He didn't know what to say, but he grinned when he saw Jonathan smack his son._

" _I like you," she said. She walked over to the brothers. "I'm AJ, and you are?"_

" _Seth, and this is my brother Dean."_

_April nodded her head. "Cool. So, do you guys want to go to the park and throw rocks at the people who are passing by?"_

_Dean laughed and nodded. He turned to his father, a grin on his face. Jonathan sighed and nodded. "Go."_

_AJ turned and walked away, Dean following behind him. Seth looked at his parents, not sure if he should follow._

" _Go, have fun. Make friends. AJ seems like a good kid," Amanda told her biological son._

" _Won't you need help?"_

_Jonathan laughed at his stepson. He always put people ahead of him, and sometimes he wished Dean was like that, but he wouldn't change Dean for the world._

" _Go, we'll be okay. Jonathan will do all the work," the woman said._

" _Hey!"_

_Seth grinned and nodded. He turned and ran after his brother and new friend._

"Hey," a whisper said from the door. Seth looked over to see his big brother standing there. Seth smiled softly and moved over on the bed to let Dean sit down. Not many people know that Seth was younger. It was by a few months, but Seth had an older energy that made people assume that he was the older one.

"Hi," Seth whispered, as he scratched the back of his head. He sighed.

"They are going to find her, and if they don't, we'll find her," Dean said.

"What if it's too late?"

" _Don't_  say that," Dean growled, clenching his teeth.

"We have to think realistic," Seth told him, standing up.

Dean shot up and pushed Seth against the wall. He raised his fist, ready to hit him. " _Don't say that_!"

"Why not? She can be gone, we can be wasting our time," Seth told him, his eyes shining with tears.

The door bust open, and the two blonds ran in. Summer and Emma ran to the men and tried to pull Dean away from his brother.

Summer shouted for help, when they weren't able to separate them. John and Bryan ran towards them, and separate them.

"Stop," John ordered, looking from one to the other. "April wouldn't want you fighting like this. She would want you out there,  _working_  together to find her!"

Dean and Seth looked to each other, before remembering something. They both shot up and ran out the room, with their friends following close behind.

_**End of Me** _

"We will be the perfect. We'll be a perfect family," Bray said, as he sat down next to the two girls. April was sitting between Bray and Saraya, protecting the younger girl. "Has our little girl been good with you?"

April frowned. "Saraya is twenty, I'm twenty-two. Isn't that age difference too close?"

Bray was quiet for a second, before nodding and standing up. "Yeah. I'm sorry. I should fix that. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you." He walked to the other side of April and grabbed Saraya by her hair. The young girl gripped his hand, as she tried to get out of his grip. But Bray just held on tighter. He pulled her up. "These last few years were great, but now I have to get rid of you. You were great. And I won't forget you. I have to get someone younger. Another one of you."

Bray started to head to the door, not caring the little cries of pain from the girl he was dragging. April shot up. "Stop! No!"

Bray turned around, a frown on his face. "You want a younger child. We can be the perfect family. We are going to be a family, but we need a younger girl."

April shot up and rushed to the door. She stood in front of it. "No, let her go. She's perfect. I want her. Let her go."

Bray didn't respond, he just released the younger girl. Saraya fell the ground and crawled away. Bray cocked his head to the right, and opened his arms. April looked at Saraya, who was back against the wall, to Bray. She slowly walked to the man's arms, knowing that she had to protect her.

Bray wrapped his arms around her. She felt him kiss her cheek. She held her breath while he held her. "I'll bring you dinner."

April sighed in relief when Bray released her. He started to head out, when April stopped him. "I want Saraya to have more food."

Bray frowned. "She doesn't deserve food."

" _Don't_. I want her to have more food. You  _are_  going to give her more food," April demanded, glaring at him. But that only made him grin.

"You want the child to have more food? Give me something I want, and she can eat like a person," Bray said, smirking.

April looked to Saraya, who was watching with wide eyes. She nodded and walked up to her kidnapper. She pulled Bray in for a short kiss, not wanting it to be more than that.

Bray left with a smile. April turned and walked back to the British girl. She could see the dark brown eyes. April sat down in front of her.

"I'll protect you. Okay? You won't get hurt, as long as I'm here."

Saraya's eyes connected with April for the second time. And it made the New Jersey girl smile. April moved to sit down next to the younger girl. She closed her eyes, and felt Saraya slowly move so she was leaning against April's side. The older girl just wrapped her arm around the younger girl and smiled. Saraya leaned in closer, raising her hand, and fisting her shirt.

April smiled softly. "I'll protect you." She felt Saraya sigh contently and relax against April.

_**End of Me** _

EMMA frowned, while she stood in the middle of the ring. "What are we doing here?" Emma asked, as she looked around the room. The group went to the Mendez house, breaking and entering. Most of them were nervous, except Seth and Dean who went to search for something.

Seth had found a file and placed it on the bed.

"This, is a list. These are the suspects that took Saraya Bevis fifteen years ago. And we think that person took April."

They all looked at the list. No one wanted to open it. But Nikki soon stepped forward. "Let's find our friend. Let's bring Bevis's kidnapper and maybe murder to justice."

John reached over and held Nikki's hand. Emma leaned into Seth's side. Summer reached for and grabbed Dean's hand. Bryan wrapped his arms around Brie.

Nikki took a deep breath, before opening the folder. They were going to find April, they were going to bring her home.

 


	7. End of Cold

 

Three days, that was how long it had been since she last saw her family. And it sucked. But she didn't feel like she could complain. She hadn't seen her family in three days but Saraya hadn't seen her family in  _fifteen years_. April couldn't help but wonder if she remembered anything about her parents, or her brothers and sister. If she remembered anything from her home life.

April looked down to her lap, and ran her hand through Saraya's hair. The young girl was asleep and had been for a few hours. April wondered if that was normal, because the day before Saraya was a lot livelier, if any. She had moved a lot more, and was more awake.

April wondered how much Saraya knew. She hadn't spoken much, with the exception of her name. April looked at the door, and frowned. Wondering if Bray was going to come in. April had woken up to two plates of food, for breakfast. April ate hers, but Saraya hadn't touched hers. April woke her up, but the younger girl just wasn't hungry.

"Saraya," April whispered, as she gently shook the young girl's shoulder. "You have to eat."

The British girl groaned, as she slowly opened her eyes. April could see that it was taking her an effort to really wake up.

"Are you okay?" April whispered, as she brushed Saraya's hair off her face. She frowned when she felt the warmth. Saraya nodded slowly, snuggling her blanket closer. April frowned, as she stroked the young girl's hair. "You have to eat."

Saraya shook her head, and pressed her face against April's stomach, not wanting to get up. April sighed. She wanted to wake the girl up, but at the same time, she didn't have the heart to. The young girl looked peaceful, her breathing evened. April bit her lip, trying to decide on what to do.

She sat back and stared at the door, her mind leaving to another time.

" _Just go," sixteen-year-old Dean said, as he pushed April's shoulder. She turned to shoot him a glare._

" _Stop Dean," April whined, as she moved on the bed. She glared at him. She grabbed her blanket and covered her face with it. She just wanted the two brothers would just leave her alone, she didn't want them to be there. She just wanted to sleep._

" _Stop being whiny and get up," Dean said, as he grabbed the blanket._

" _I'm sick!"_

" _I don't care!"_

_Seth sighed and leaned back on the chair. He moved his head back so he could stare at the ceiling._

_April released the blanket, letting Dean fall back and crash against a cabinet._

" _April! Stop that ruckus!" she heard someone shout from outside her door. April rolled her eyes at her mother. Her mother had told her she didn't like her daughter hanging out with the two_ felons _. She didn't know Seth and Dean, but had been judging them. While April father could care less. He had met the boys, but he didn't try to get to know them. He just looked at them, and then turned to April, "_ Don't get pregnant _," was all he said. He left for a trip. April stopped caring._

" _Dean, she's sick, just stop," Seth said, rolling his eyes. He stood up and started to pull Dean away._

" _C'mon AJ," Dean whined, as he tried to pull away from Seth._

" _I told you to_ stop  _calling me that!" April shouted, having grown up. She grew out of her nickname, and now scolded at the brothers whenever they used it, and by brothers, she meant Dean. Seth listened to April most of the time, although there were moments he was just as annoying as his older brother._

_Dean just laughed, as he left the room. Seth placed a bag on April's bed, and left. The young girl sat up, and grabbed the bag. She smiled when she saw different type of medicine and two notes._

_I hope you get better, and this medicine takes great care of you. Call us if you need anything, and we'll be there within seconds. –Dean_

_What he said. –Seth_

April smiled at the memory. That was when she realized that Dean could really be sweet if he wanted to be. She leaned her head back against the wall, as she thought about her family. She thought about all her friends, what they were doing, if they trying to find her.

_**End of Me** _

"No," Seth said, as he looked to the next picture. They had two piles of photos. One of the groups was of the suspects that had alibis. They were either away, or dead. But they couldn't have taken April. And the other group was on the men that were a maybe, which they would have to search. They were the real suspects. They had more people in the first pile than the second, but that helped them when trying to figure out who kidnapped their friend.

"So we have these people. One of them took April and Saraya Bevis," John whispered, as he took the first pile and placed them on the floor. The girls started to tape the pictures from the second pile on the wall.

Emma took a step back, and subconsciously walked into Seth's arms. "It's one of these guys."

Dean nodded. "No we got to test them out. We have to make sure we find the right person. I think we should split up and research each person. We have to find her, the faster we find April, the better."

John nodded. "So what are the groups?"

Seth nodded. "John, you get Nikki and Emma. Bryan, Summer and Brie are with you."

"How about you two?" Summer asked, as she looked at her boyfriend.

"We are going to team up. We have some things to look at. We will not go anywhere without the other people knowing. And we will make sure that everyone knows what the others know. Deal?"

Everyone nodded, agreeing with him. Seth placed his chin on his girlfriend's shoulder. He hoped for April's rescue. He tightened his hold on Emma's waist, as he thought about his sister.

_**End of Me** _

APRIL frowned, as she rubbed Saraya's back. The young girl was shivering, but April could feel the heat radiating away from the young girl. She frowned and she tried to think of how sick Saraya was. She hadn't eaten much, her fever getting rid of her hunger.

The door opened, and April looked up to see Bray Wyatt walk in. He took one look at Saraya and shook his head. "What's wrong with her?" his voice bored, but with a hint of amusement. April didn't know how he did that, but he wasn't a normal man.

"She's sick," April told him, frowning. She had moved, the movement jolting Saraya. The young girl whimpered. April reached over and started to run her hand through the British girl's hair, feeling her let out a small breath and lean closer to April.

"What do you want me to about that?" Bray asked, the amusement out of his voice. April glared at him.

"Get her medicine, let her clean up,  _do something_ ," the twenty-two year old growled.

Bray laughed, as he walked over. April tensed up, and watched as he picked Saraya up, bridal style. April stood up, and watched him. Saraya moaned, as she wrapped her arms around her.

"Follow me," Bray said, as he started to lead April away. They walked to the restroom, where Bray would take them twice or three times a day to do their business. He would give April more freedom. But unlike April, Saraya didn't mind. She had probably been used to it, having been around the man for fifteen years.

April watched as Bray placed Saraya in the bathtub. He turned to April with the same bored look on his face.

"Give her a cold shower. It may cool the fever down. I'll be back later to take you back to the room. I'm going to buy the girl her medicine."

April nodded, not looking at him. Her eyes were on the sleepy girl, whose head was lulled to the side. She seemed so small in the tub.

Bray walked away, leaving the girls alone. April slowly walked up to the tub and got on her knees. She peeled the clothes from Saraya's body. Once she was bare, April started to fill the tub with water. It was nowhere near warm, but it wasn't too cold. April looked through the cabinets, and found a few towels. She grabbed a small hand towel, wet it, and placed it on Saraya's forehead.

"You're going to be okay."

" _Fuck, this is going to screw with my life," Nikki muttered, as she sat on the floor. April and Brie were sitting in front of her. "Mom is going to kill me."_

_Brie and April had gone out for lunch, they had invited Nikki, but she declined. The two were gone for hours, and when they returned, they found Nikki sitting on the ground. Brie and April had just looked at each other, and then sat down in front of the older woman. They sat down in front of Nikki, waiting for something, anything. They sat down in silence. Nikki finally opened her mouth, which led them to where why were._

" _Have you taken it?" April asked, as she reached over and patted Nikki's knee._

" _No, I'm scared. What if I am? John told me he used protection,_ fuck _," Nikki muttered, covering her face with her hands._

" _If you're pregnant, and you want to keep the baby, we'll be here. We'll be with you every step of the way," Brie whispered, trying to sooth her older twin sister._

_Nikki's tears start to drip out of her eyes. "I can't be pregnant. I can't."_

_April crawled over to Nikki and wrapped her arms around the older woman. "It's going to be okay._ You're _going to be okay."_

April blinked her tears away. She tried really hard to not think about her family, her friends. She took a deep breath, as she tried to keep her emotions in check. She wondered what Seth and Dean were doing. What Nikki, Brie, John, and Bryan were thinking. She hoped Emma and Summer were taking care of the brothers.

April looked down when she heard a faint moan. April turned the warm water on, not wanting Saraya to freeze.

Once she thought it was okay, April grabbed a towel and started to towel the girl down. She looked over at the cabinets. Bray Wyatt was weird, in which he kept clothes for anyone who lived in the house in the restroom. There was on for Bray, there were three other ones,  _Luke, Erick,_ and  _Braun_. There was one for April, and the last one said  _Abigail_. April assumed that was what Bray had been calling Saraya.

April grabbed clothes for Saraya and started to dress the sick girl. She then sat down next to the young girl. April slowly fell asleep.

_**End of Me** _

APRIL opened her eyes, as scrambled away when she saw a face in front of her. She frowned when she saw Bray in front of her. "What the  _hell_  do you want?"

"I just want to see how you were," Bray said. He walked away and headed to Saraya. He placed his hand on the young girl's forehead. The twenty year old flinched away. Bray rolled his eyes and turned to April.

"Here is the deal. She had to get better by the end of  _this_  week. If she does not, then we will get rid of her and find a new replacement,  _deal_?"

April's eyes widened. "The week ends tomorrow!"

Bray smirked. "I guess that means we will have a new child. How exciting?" He laughed, and walked away, slamming the door behind him.

April paled, as she turned to Saraya. She moved over so she was near the younger girl. "We are going to get out of here. He isn't going to hurt you, we will get away. Starting tomorrow, I will have a plan and I will put it in motion."

Saraya just sighed and leaned closer to April. " _April_."

April frowned. That was all she ever heard Saraya to say. She wondered if the British girl knew any other word. But April couldn't think of that, not at that moment. She had to think of a way to get away. She just had to.

 


	8. End of Monkeys

 

Day four. That was how everyone was thinking about it. Everyone except for a number of people. Two of which were in the Ambrose house. They had knocked, while the group were trying to find April and by some extend, Saraya Bevis.

Splitting up the day before didn't help them. But it didn't mean they were going to give up. They were going to do it again, and this time, they had been able to limit the number of suspects. But before they were able to do that, they had to deal with some people they weren't fans of, or Seth and Dean weren't.. The rest could tell there was some sort of animosity there.

Seth glared at the couple in front of him. He did not want to see them, especially with what was happening. He could feel his brother's anger radiating from his body. He had heard earlier on the day that they had returned, but he didn't think he would see them. But he did, and it took all his strength to keep his hands to himself.

"Where is our daughter?" Madeline Mendez asked, looking at the two brothers and their friends. The look of disdain on her face. Seth knew that she didn't like his family. And he was okay with it. He didn't live to please her or her husband. All he cared about was their daughter.

"Not here," Dean said, his voice fill of anger. Summer reached over and grabbed his hand, calming him down a little.

"We ask where she is," Robert Mendez asked, boredom evident in his voice.

"She's missing you dick," Seth said. Everyone looked at him in shock. Seth had always been so respectful, so quiet. Hearing him talk like that was a shock, on that they didn't expect.

"Listen here you good for nothing  _boy_ , you will show us some respect. Didn't your mother teach you any respect?" Madeline snarled, in anger.

Dean took a step forward, when his mother walked in.

"Yes I did. But I would like to know why he would disrespect you. I'm sure he would have a reason for it," Amanda said, as she stood in front of her boys.

"We want to know where our daughter is Amanda. I know she is here, now send her to us, before we come and get her ourselves," Robert ordered. Seth shook his head.

"I just told you—" Seth was cut off by John.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mendez, what my friend is trying to say is that your daughter has been missing for a few days. We do know where she is, but we are trying to find her," he said, taking a step forward. He stood in front of the couple, looking at April's father in the eye.

"Who are you? And what do you mean she is gone?"

"My name is John Cena sir, and April is my friend. We met in school. And she was taken. We don't know by who, we are trying to find that out too."

Robert rolled his eyes. "That girl is so much trouble. We are actually quite shock she has friends."

Madeline let out a small laugh. She shook her head.

Seth clenched his fists.

"Let us know when you find her. She's probably doing this for attention. Knowing April, she's hiding somewhere," Madeline said, as she grabbed her husband's hand and pulled him away.

They walked away.

"Those are April's parents?" Nikki asked, looking to her new friends.

Seth nodded. "God, they are asshole. One to ten Dean?"

"Fifty. If it weren't for Summer, no one would recognize Rob _dick_."

The girls giggled. Seth's mother rolled her eyes. She told them to go inside and to continue their investigation. She knew what the college students were doing. And she was okay, as long as they were safe and told her what they knew.

Emma wrapped her arms around Seth from behind. She pressed her cheek against his back. "We're going to find her. And then we are going to shove it on their face."

Seth laughed, hearing that from Emma. He nodded. "We will."

_**End of Me** _

APRIL didn't have a lot of time. She had hours, before Bray Wyatt got rid of Saraya. The British native was still sick, and looked even worse. Her body was burning up and there was covered with sweat. Her lips looked chapped, and there was a small blush on her cheeks. April knew that they had to get help. Saraya was burning up. She was getting really sick, and she would need medical help soon. Or the outcome wouldn't be nice.

April just stared at her. It was barely morning. She had gotten some sleep, but not a lot. She didn't want to waste time. She had to get herself and Saraya out of there. It was their only chance. She just hoped that there was something, an answer of some sorts.

The door opened. Bray entered, and gave them their food. He looked at the sick girl, a smirk on his face.

"It looks like we are going to get a new daughter. Maybe we'll make one," Bray said, as he smirked. April shot him a look of disgust, as she pulled Saraya closer to her. She shook her head.

"No," April snarled, glaring at the man. Bray just laughed and left the room.

The New Jersey girl gently shook the twenty year old. Saraya let out a groan, as she opened her eyes. She looked at April.

"You have to eat," April whispered, as she moved a strand of hair that was stuck to Saraya's forehead. April helped Saraya eat what she could, enough to give her some energy.

"April," Saraya muttered, as she pushed the shorter woman's hand. She didn't want to eat anymore. April nodded and ate the food herself.

She stopped eating, as she thought about what to do to get them out of where they were. She knew that she would have to do something when he returned to get the plates.

The  _plates_. April grabbed her, it was plastic. She smirked, as she held it on her hand.

" _Hey! Leave them alone!" a thirteen year old April shouted at the two boys that were pushing Dean and Seth down. Konner and Viktor. There were the bullies who wore eyeliner. They turned to see April walking towards the group of boys._

_Dean was wiping the blood on her lips._

" _And what are you going to do?" Konner asked, looking at the small girl._

_April reached over and grabbed a tray. She used it to hit Konner's face and then kicked him where she knew it would hurt. The fourteen year old fell to the ground, bloody and crying. April probably broke his nose, but she didn't care. She turned to Viktor, and smirked._

" _You want some of this too?"_

_Viktor looked from April, to the tray, to Konner. He grabbed his brother and ran away._

" _Tell everyone_ I  _beat you up!" April shouted, laughing at the shrinking figures._

_Dean and Seth helped each other stand up. They looked at April, before laughing. She got in trouble, but it had been worth it. No one messed with her brothers, no one._

_**End of Me** _

DEAN looked a photo of himself, Seth, and April. They were all smiling. He clenched his teeth, as he thought about the possibility of not seeing her again.

"Dean?" Summer whispered, as she slowly entered the room.

Dean clenched his eyes shut, willing the tears to leave. He tried to swallow the knot in his throat. "I'm fine," he said his voice cracking. He shook his head, not believing his own voice.

"Dean, it's okay to cry," Summer whispered, as she walked closer to her boyfriend. She placed his hands on his cheeks and made him look at her. "It's okay Dean. What you are feeling, we are too. Even Emma and me, and we haven't known April for that long. You can let it out, we are all here with you."

Dean shook his head, as he let out a sob. That was all it took, as he started to cry. Summer wrapped her arms around him and pulled him towards her, letting him cry. She rubbed his back. "It's okay, just let it out."

And he did.

_**End of Me** _

APRIL helped Saraya up, and took her to the wall near the door. That way she would be able to escape faster. She grabbed the tray and placed it on the floor in front of the younger girl.

The girl looked at her savior with shiny eyes. April knelt down in front of her.

"We are getting out of here, okay? But I need you to stay awake. Don't move too much. You are going to need your energy. I know you will feel weak, and feel like you won't make it, but you have to. Just push through it. We will make it out. And you'll see your family. Okay?"

Saraya gave her a small nod. April smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Once the door opens. Get ready. When the man goes down, run. Run and don't stop, I'll be behind you."

Saraya reached over and gently squeezed April's hand.

She could hear the footsteps. They were getting closer and closer. April looked to Saraya. "Game on."

April stood up and moved, so when Bray entered, he wouldn't see her. She got the plate ready to swing. She heard the jiggling of keys. She heard the key enter the hole and the doorknob turn. She could feel her heart pound against her chest, and in her ears. Her hands got clammy, as she gripped the plate tighter.

Bray opened the door. April could see the confusion on his face when he saw Saraya sitting there.

"What are you doing here?" Bray asked, confused.

April took a step towards him. Bray turned to her. April swung as hard as she could. She heard the shout of pain.

"Now!"

She saw Saraya push her weak body up and run. Bray was fast. He turned and grabbed her ankle, pulling her. Saraya went down hard. April thought if that was it. But Saraya used her other leg to kick Bray's already broken nose. The man released her. April took the moment to kick him in between his legs, knowing it would slow them down.

April ran after Saraya. "Run! I'm behind you! Just run!"

Saraya was running. She was running as fast as she could. April could see the limp. Bray grabbing her ankle must have hurt her. April caught up, and grabbed the younger girl's hand, pulling her as they ran.

"We are almost there!"

April could feel her legs burn. She could feel her heart beat faster. But the adrenaline stopped her from stopping. It kept her going. She wondered how big the house was. It felt like they had been running for a long time.

April and Saraya reached the front door. She opened it, and the bright lights blinded her for a second. But it wasn't going to stop her. She gripped tighter and ran out of the house. They ran into the trees, the house was surrounded by them. They ran through all the branches, all the bushes. They just ran.

April stopped running when she thought they were far enough. But she didn't let her guard down. She released Saraya's hand, and leaned against a tree, trying to get her breathe back. Her lungs were burning. The adrenaline was wearing off. Her body felt like jelly, like it could barely hold her up. Her head was pounding, and her body was dripping from the sweat.

"I-I think," she panted, as she wiped the sweat away. "I think we made it."

April got no response. Not that she expected any. She could barely speak, with all the energy she had used. But she did look over to check on her friend. She did not like what she saw.

Saraya was faced down on the ground. She looked like she was having a hard time breathing. April rushed over and turned her around.

"You're going to be okay. We're going to be okay," April whispered, as she could feel her tears prickle in her eyes. Saraya didn't respond, she couldn't. Her eyes were closed. "We'll get you help, I promise you we will."

April clenched her fists, wishing she hadn't pushed her, but there was nothing else they could do. They got away, but if she didn't get help soon, Saraya wouldn't live to see a new day.

"Fuck."


	9. End of Fear

 

APRIL held Saraya close. She pushed the younger girl's hair back. "We're going to be okay Saraya. I know we will be found. We'll continue walking in a few. We are just resting here." April had been talking to Saraya, not getting any response. She knew her time was limited.

Saraya's eyes were half opened. She would blink, but have a difficult time opening them again. April knew that Saraya was fight to stay with her. She was fighting for April. She just hoped it was not all for vain.

_**End of Me** _

DEAN slammed the paper down. He shook her head. They weren't getting anywhere, and it was pissing him off. He looked at the remaining five files. They were the last five suspects. He looked at each face, before freezing. He stared at one.

_Dean, Seth, and April were all walking home from school one day. He was laughing as his brother and best friend were making jokes._

_Suddenly, someone knocked Seth over. The dual haired man looked up, frowning. He stood up, and stared at the man who knocked him over. Dean couldn't help but notice that the man kept staring at April. He moved over, so he was shielding her from his eyes. The man smirked and turned around. He started to walk away. He suddenly tossed his head back and let out a laugh._

" _Who the hell was that?" Seth asked. Dean nodded. They had never seen him in the five years they lived in the city._

" _He is the creep of the city. I don't know. He freaks me out," April said, as she checked Seth over to make sure he was not harmed from the fall. Seth shook his head, telling her that he was okay._

" _We better keep an eye on him," Dean muttered, still keeping his eyes on the fading figure._

" _Do you know his name or anything?" Seth asked, looking at the short girl._

" _Wyatt. Bray Wyatt. And I think he took Saraya Bevis," April muttered, looking behind her. She shook her head and told them to start walking. She just wanted to get away._

Dean stared at the picture. "Bray Wyatt."

He grabbed the picture and headed to the living room, where Seth was. He handed his brother the paper and watched as Seth looked it over.

"I think he took her. He took April, and we have to go get her back," Dean told his brother.

Seth looked up at Dean, before giving him a nod. "Let's go."

_**End of Me** _

SARAYA was shivering. April could feel the Brit's body tremble. She was paler than before. "You're going to be okay," April whispered, her eyes filling with tears. She stood up and helped Saraya stand up. In the last hour, they had covered some ground, but not a lot. April helped Saraya walk, as the tried to get out of the forest, woods, wherever they were.

April wondered how for from home she was. Was she miles away? Was she even in New Jersey?

April was carrying majority of Saraya's body weight. And although she wasn't heavy, it was still a lot for April. She didn't know how long they had been there, or if Bray was looking for them. If the other men who lived with him were. April hadn't seen them at all, but she remembered the cabinets. She wondered where they were the while time she was there.

April didn't get far, when she dropped to the ground. Saraya fell next to her. April could hear the labored breathing. She closed her eyes, willing her emotions to stay at bay. She didn't think Saraya was going to make it. It was too much, and she didn't want to scare the younger girl. April looked up at the sky. She prayed for help. She just hoped they weren't too late.

_**End of Me** _

DEAN was driving. He was speeding, he didn't care about the laws. His sister needed him, and the place they were going to wasn't close. Seth was on the passenger seat. It was on speaker phone.

"Did you find anything?" Seth asked. They had called Emma, telling her to look up Bray Wyatt. They told her and the others that they believed Bray Wyatt took April, and Saraya fifteen years ago.

" _No. There is nothing on him. Like, at all with the exception of what April had. It's as if he doesn't exist_ ," Emma told them.

Seth sighed. "Okay, we're going to check the place. We'll call if we find anything," Seth said, rubbing his face. He looked over at Dean. The older of the two had his hands clenched on the steering wheel. His eyes were on the road, and they never left it.

" _Be safe. I love you Seth,_ " Emma whispered.

"I love you too Emma. I'll call you soon," Seth responded, hanging up the phone. He turned to Dean. "I have a good and bad feeling about this."

Dean nodded. "Me too. I just hope this is where she is and that we can make him pay for taking our sister."

"Me too Dean, me too."

_**End of Me** _

APRIL helped Saraya sit against a tree. She closed her eyes.

April ran her hand through her hair. She was trying to think of something, anything to help them get out of where they were. She froze when she heard something. She didn't dare turn around. There was only one person she thought it was. She clenched her fists, as she stood in between Saraya and the person. She slowly turned, to see if it really was Bray Wyatt.

She let out a small laugh, as she stared at the people in front of her. Suddenly, she was wrapped up in a hug.

"How did you guys find me?" April asked, as she stared at her brothers.

Seth looked at Dean. "He remembered meeting Bray Wyatt. And how you thought he took Saraya Bevis. So we followed this lead. I am so happy you are safe. Did he hurt you? Are you okay?"

April nodded. "I'm fine. He didn't do anything to me. You don't know how happy I am to see you guys."

"Lets get out of here," Dean said, giving April a small smile. He couldn't wait to go home and tell everyone that April was safe and that they were going home.

There was a small weak cough, reminding April of the person who was with them. April turned and rushed to Saraya. "Guys, we have to get her to a hospital."

"Is that?" Seth questioned, staring at the pale figure in shock.

"This is Saraya Bevis. Bray took her fifteen years ago. We have to go,  _now_ ," April told them, as he helped Saraya stand up. Dean stepped forward and took Saraya in his arms. The young girl whimpered in fear, but was to weak to fight.

Seth led them to the car.

April gets in the car first. Dean placed the sick girl next so her head was on April's lap. Dean and Seth then got in the car and they rushed out. Seth turned on the cool air, hoping to cool down Saraya's body.

"What happened? How were you taken?" Seth asked, as he looked back.

April sighed. "I left the bar to get some air, when someone grabbed me from behind. Bray wrapped his arm around my neck and tightened it so I wouldn't be able to breath. He took me. I woke up in a room. Bray, he told me that we were going to be a family."

Dean felt his body tense up. He glared at the street, as he drove above the speed limit.

"H-How did you get out?"

April looked down at the sleeping girl. "He told me that Saraya had to get better by Friday, and if she didn't, he would get rid of her and replace our child."

Dean slammed his fist on the steering wheel. "That  _bastard_  deserves to pay."

Saraya jumped, and her eyes shot around the car. She looked at April, and seemed to calm down. She curled up, and gripped April's shirt.

April looked at the rearview mirror when she heard police sirens. She could see the police car right behind them. Dean let out of string for curse words.

"Pull over," Seth told his brother.

"Are you crazy? We have to get to the hospital," Dean told him, glaring.

"Maybe they'll help us."

"We have to try. If not, they can take her," April injected.

Dean sighed, and pulled over. The cop car parking right behind them. April watched as a blond officer got out of the car and started to walk towards them. He had his sunglasses on and his book of tickets.

"Do you know why I pulled you over?" the cop asked, as he looked at Dean.

The older of the brothers nodded. "I was speeding. But we have to get to the hospital."

The officer pulled his glasses off. "Is someone hurt?"

"April Mendez and Saraya Bevis. We found them. And Saraya needs medical attention. If she doesn't get it soon," Seth told him, looking at the two girl in the back.

"You found them," the cop whispered in shock.

"We have to go," Dean told him. The cop nodded. He looked at his partner, who was still in the cop car.

"Look, follow us. We will get you to the hospital soon. But when we get there, we want to know everything."

Dean nodded. He sat up. "Deal."

The police officer went back to his car and turned the siren on. He drove off, with Dean taking off behind them.

They made it to the hospital in no time. Once they reached there, Seth shot out the car and grabbed Saraya. He rushed into the hospital, April, Dean, and the two officers right behind him.

"We need help!" Seth shouted, as everyone turned to him.

A couple of nurses rushed to him, with a gurney. He placed Saraya down. The nurses started to check on Saraya, talking to each other. April stared at the fragile body. She couldn't help but worry.

"Is she going to be okay?" April asked, her eyes shifting from the British girl to the nurse in front of her.

"We are going to make sure your friend is okay," the nurse told her, as Saraya was wheeled off. April just stood there, staring.

_**End of Me** _

APRIL looked at the police officers, which she found out were Officer Adam Copeland and Officer Christian Reso. They gave Dean a warning on speeding, before turning their attention to April. They were the officers that were on the Bevis Case.

She told them everything she knew. The names of everyone involved. She told them everything Bray Wyatt told her. She talked until there was nothing else to be said. Dean and Seth then told them how they figured out it was Bray. They told them where he lived, and where April and Saraya were found.

"Are you going to contact her family?" April asked, wondering what they were going to do.

Officer Copeland nodded his head. "Yes. There might be a press release on this. Everyone is going to be glad to hear that after fifteen years, she has been found. And it's thanks to you three. We will contact you when catch Bray Wyatt. And when Saraya's family has been contacted."

April nodded.

"April!" she heard someone shout. She looked over to see Dean and Seth's parents running towards her. They wrapped her in a hug. April stood there, awkwardly. She waited until she was released. Her friends hugged her next.

"Don't ever disappear like that again," John scolded, but a smile was on his face. He stared down at her.

April smiled. "I'll try. I-I have to go to the restroom." She gave them a smile and rushed to the restroom. She exhaled loudly when the door closed. She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. Her face was caked with dirt. Her hair seemed to stick to her face.

Everything seemed to be becoming real. For the last few days, she had been able to have a front, but then everything seemed to catch up to her. She heard the door open. She looked at the reflection, to see Nikki staring back at her.

"April?"

The short girl turned and hugged the older woman. She finally let her emotions out and sobbed into her friend's shirt.

She no longer had to be strong. And for that she was grateful for.


	10. End of Break

****JONATHAN wrapped his arms around April. The girl inhaled deeply, feeling comfortable for the first time in days. She hugged the man back.

"Thank god you are okay," Jonathan whispered into her ear. April let out a small laugh, nodding.

"Me too," April whispered.

Amanda pushed Jonathan away. She wrapped her arms around April's waist and squeezed her tightly.

"Amanda, can't breath," April wheezed, as she struggled to breathe.

"Mom, let her go," Seth said, grinning. He let out a small laugh.

"No, I'm never letting her go. We just got her back," Amanda told her biological son. But she did release the small girl. April laughed, running her hand through her hair.

"Do you know what happened? Who took you? Why?" Jonathan asked, frowning.

April looked to the doors of the emergency room. She then turned back to her friends, her family. "Bray, Wyatt. He took Saraya fifteen years ago. He kept her, wanting her to be his child. He wanted me to be her mother. He wanted us to be a family."

Dean's body shook in anger. April stared at him, knowing that he wanted to hurt the other man.

"How did you get out?" Brie asked, her voice no louder than a whisper.

April smiled at that. "Do you remember Konner and Viktor? How I stopped them from bullying you?"

Seth nodded. "A tray to their face. Broke Konner's nose."

April laughed. "That was great. I did that, to Bray. Used a plastic plate. Saraya kicked his nose. And I kicked him in the Little Wyatts."

John let out a small laugh. "That's great. Hopefully he stays away after this."

Dean walked forward and wrapped his arms around April. "I'm glad we found you. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

April smiled softly. "Hopefully you never have to."

_**End of Me** _

APRIL had been in the small doctor's room. She was waiting to be checked out. The doctors wanted to check her over, to make sure she was healthy. Ever since arriving, she hadn't heard about Saraya. And April was worried about that.

The door opened, a man with a woman walked in. The man, who April assumed was the doctor, gave April a smile.

"How you doing?"

April stared at the doctor in front of her. Not sure what to say in response to him.

"I am Doctor Amore, but you can call me Enzo. This is my assistance, Carmella," the doctor told April, the New Jersey accent strong.

"You idiot," April muttered, rolling her eyes.

Enzo laughed. He shook his head. "Oh, April."

April smiled softly. "Have you heard anything about Saraya Bevis?" April asked, her voice serious with worry laced.

Enzo turned to look at Carmella. The man turned back to his old friend. "She's okay, as far as we know. She hasn't woken up, but she seems to be okay."

April let out a breath. "That's good," she whispered. "C-can I see her after this?"

The man shrugged. "I'll see what I can do, but first, I want to check you over."

April nodded, sitting there. She went through the examination.

_**End of Me** _

APRIL was leaning against the chair. Her head was tilted back, as she closed her eyes. She felt someone sit next to her. She opened her eyes and looked over. She smiled softly.

"How are you?" they asked, sitting there.

"I'm fine, tired," April whispered, as she got comfortable again.

Finn smiled softly. April took the moment to actually look at the man. "You're a doctor?"

"Yes ma'am. Surprised?"

April nodded. She let out a small laugh. She shook her head.

"I was worried, you know. When I heard you were taken. I mean, we were friends and all. I was so glad to hear you were alive, and that you were in this hospital. I just had to find you."

April laughed.

"Do you know who is Saraya's doctor?" April asked.

Finn shrugged. "You're looking at him?"

April sat up, she stared at him. "How is she? Really?"

"Her fever is going down. She is really malnourished. Is there anything you can tell us about how she was treated?"

April looked down. "Sh-she was stuck in the room. All she had to sleep with was a blanket. He didn't feed her much. I think he would hit her, but I'm not sure. He would just tap her with her foot."

" _APRIL_!" Finn and April heard. They both sat up, and looked around.

"That's Saraya!"

Finn took off, April following close behind him. She reached the room she was sure was the Brit's. She looked inside, to see the twenty-year-old struggle against the nurses. The raven-haired girl whimpered, as she tried to push the people around her away. April made eye contact with Saraya.

"April! April!  _H-help! April help!_ " she cried out, tears streaming down her face.

April froze. She hadn't heard Saraya say anything except her name come out of her mouth. April rushed inside, but a man stopped her.

"You can't come in here," he said, pushing her back.

"Let me go," April growled, glaring at him. "She needs me."

The nurse shook his head. "Can't do that."

"Just let her go," Finn told the nurse.

"B-but," the nurse stuttered, looking confused.

"Slater, let her," Finn ordered, glaring at the nurse.

Slater sighed, and moved away. April rushed to the bed, where Saraya grabbed on to her shirt. April could feel the young girl tremble. April rubbed her arm.

"You're okay. We're safe," April whispered, as she tried to calm the British girl down.

Saraya seemed to calm down. She closed her eyes, and leaned into April's body. Finn walked up to them with a needle. He saw Saraya tense up, as if she felt her presence. April rubbed her arm, calming her right back down.

Finn inserted the needle into Saraya's arm. He watched Saraya relax. April looked to Finn. "Can I stay here with her?"

Finn nodded with a smile. "Of course. We need her as calm as possible. And you're the only thing that is familiar to her."

April smiled softly. She looked back to the sleeping girl. She moved so she was sitting on the bed. Saraya was lying down next to April. The older girl just ran her hands through Saraya's hair.

_**End of Me** _

DEAN walked into the hospital room. He smiled when he saw April walk into his house. He sat up on the couch. "Hey!"

April smiled softly. She moved to sit next to him. "Hi."

"How is she?" Dean questioned, pulling her body so she was leaning against him.

"She's doing better. She said her second word today," April whispered, as she yawned.

Dean looked over. "Yeah?"

April nodded. "Yeah. I'm going back soon. I don't want to leave her alone. But Finn told me that I should get home and rest."

Dean nodded. He watched as April fought to stay awake, but lost. She fell asleep in Dean's arms.

The man watched her sleep. He wondered what happened. He wondered how April found the strength to run away. He wondered how Saraya survived fifteen years with the  _creep_.

Dean pulled her close and closed his eyes, falling sleep with her.

_**End of Me** _

"Yes," Nikki said into the phone. She had called her mother. Her mother had wanted to know about April, and how she was found. She had called in the four days she was missing. Her mother, Kathy had met April three years ago.

_Nikki watched as April looked around. The younger girl had a smile on her face._

" _Welcome to Casa A La Bella," Brie told her, as she pushed the shorter girl forward._

_April laughed as she stumbled. The front door opened, and the twin's mother walked out._

" _Nicole! Brianna!" their mother exclaimed, as she wrapped her arms around her daughters._

_Nikki laughed, as she hugged her mother back. Their father had left them when they were young. And her mother raised them all on her own. Nikki and Brie were both grateful for what she did._

" _Who's this?" Kathy asked, as she turned to the short woman._

" _Ma, this is April. She's our roommate," Nikki said, introducing the older woman with their friend._

_Kathy wrapped her arms around the short woman. Nikki watched as April tensed up. She knew that April had a rocky relationship with her parents. April seemed to relax, and awkwardly wrap her arms around Nikki's mother._

" _Mom, let her go," Brie told her mother, shaking her head. She grabbed her things, and headed inside the house._

_Kathy followed her youngest daughter, leaving Nikki and April behind. Nikki walked to her friend and placed her hand on April's shoulder._

" _You okay?"_

_April nodded. "Yeah. I just forget that parents_ do _show their emotions to their children."_

_Nikki smiled and nodded. "Don't worry. Soon, you'll be annoyed of my mom."_

_April let out a small laugh, nodding her head. She followed the older twin into the house._

Nikki felt someone wrap his or her arms around her. She smiled as she leaned back. John kissed her neck, as he swayed her from side to side.

"What are you thinking about? John asked, as she stayed there with her.

Nikki shrugged. "I don't really know. Happy we found her? Glad that we don't have to deal with losing our friend. How much of assholes her parents are. We told them we found her, and they could care less."

"April came from assholes. But she came out great. We are lucky we got her in our lives."

"I just can't believe her parents think she did it for fun. To  _spite_  them. Like everything April does is to hurt them."

John turned her around so she would look at him. "April doesn't need them. She has us. She has our parents."

Nikki sighed. "You're right."

John smirked. "When aren't I?"

She laughed and pushed him. "Don't be a dick about it."

John just laughed. He pulled her to kiss her. "I love you Nikki Bella."

"I love you too John Cena."

_**End of Me** _

APRIL returned to the hospital. She went directly to Saraya's room. She looked at the young woman who was asleep. She looked over when she heard someone enter the room.

"How is she?"

"She's better. She was taken off the pain medication. She didn't have a panic attack, but she tensed up when we got near her."

April nodded. She walked over and sat down next the girl.

Finn sighed. "April, I don't think she'll be able to live out in public. With the trauma of what happened to her. She was five when she was taken; her brain never developed to its full extend. If anything, she'll go to a special hospital that specializes with these types of things."

April shook her head. Her body tensed up at the thought "No. She's spent the last fifteen years locked up. I'm not going to let her get locked up again. She deserves to live. Maybe that will help her."

"How will she communicate? I haven't heard her say a single word, except your name."

"I think she can communicate. I  _know_  she can. She just needs to learn that it's okay. When I was with her, he wouldn't let her do anything. So she learned not to say anything. She's smart. I know she is. She just needs to learn that she's safe now. Just let me help her. Give me some time, and then you can decide if she should go to the hospital or not."

Finn sighed, before nodding. "She deserves a chance. I'll give you until I am able to contact her family. Just keep me posted on her progress. I hope you can help her April. And I hope you're ready for it, because this will be the toughest thing you do."

April nodded, determined. "Yeah, I'm ready." She knew that it wasn't allowed. She was given a chance. She just hoped she would be able to help Saraya. She just had hope.


	11. End of Guardian

****APRIL was asleep on the chair when a whimper woke her up. She straightened herself up, as she looked around the room. Her eyes landed on the hospitalized girl, who seemed to be having a nightmare. She sat up and walked over to Saraya. She sat down on the edge of the bed, and starts to stroke the young girl's hair.

"It's okay," April whispered, "we're safe."

Saraya slowly opened her eyes and looked up at April. The older woman nodded. "It's just me."

Saraya opened her mouth and then closed it. April sighed.

"You can talk to me, you know? You don't have to be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you, or get mad. I'll wait until then," April told her.

Saraya just scooted her body closer to April's.

"Do you want to hear a story?"

Saraya nodded. April reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone. She went online, and searched for a specific story.

"Once upon a time there lived an unhappy young girl. Her mother was dead and her father had married a widow with two daughters. Her stepmother didn't like her one little bit," April started. She could feel Saraya's eyes on her. She couldn't help but smile the young girl's attention was on her. April continued the story. "Her name was Cinderella."

Saraya listened to every word that came out of April's mouth. April changed her voice for different characters.

Saraya giggled. April froze at the sound, as she turned to look at the young girl, to see a smile on her face. It was then April promised herself to make Saraya laugh as much as possible.

A few minutes later, April got towards the end of the story. "So the ministers tried the slipper on the foot of every girl in the land until only Cinderella was left.

"That awful untidy girl simply cannot have been at the ball," snapped the stepmother. "Tell the Prince he ought to marry one of my two daughters! Can't you see how ugly Cinderella is?"

But, to everyone's amazement, the shoe fitted perfectly.

Suddenly the fairy appeared and waved her magic wand. In a flash, Cinderella appeared in a splendid dress, shining with youth and beauty. Her stepmother and stepsisters gaped at her in amazement, and the ministers said, "Come with us Cinderella! The Prince is waiting for you." So Cinderella married the Prince and lived happily ever."

April looked over to see Saraya asleep, her head on her shoulder. April smiled softly.

"Sleep tight."

_**End of Me** _

APRIL looked around the house. She had been told that Saraya would be able to get out of the hospital soon. Things were looking good, and her fever was going down. They just wanted to monitor her health, so April would have to take her back to the hospital every other week.

"What are you thinking about?" Dean asked, as he sat down next to his best friend.

"Just what's going to happen when Saraya gets out. She's going to be staying wherever I'm going to be. And I sleep in a room with Nikki and Brie. I don't think Saraya is going to like it there."

Dean nodded. "How about your home? I think your parents left for some business meeting. So it's alone. And we can stay over there if you want?"

"That's perfect! Thanks Dean. We just got to tell your parents that we are moving out."

Dean nodded, and grinned.

_**End of Me** _

FINN moved back. He gave April and Saraya a smile. "Okay. Everything is looking good. You'll be able to go home by tomorrow. You'll have to use a crutch for a few days, to let your sprain get better."

Saraya nodded, her eyes on her hands that were on her lap. April patted the young girl's knee, and looked at Finn.

"Can you help Saraya learn how to walk with one? Cause I don't know."

Finn smirked. "Of course April. I'll be here tomorrow morning, to help. I will see you two later."

April watched Finn leave, before turning her attention to Saraya.

"Hey, so I have a place for us to stay at when you get out of here," April told the young girl. She continued when she saw her eyes light up. "Yeah, it's my parents home. But they aren't there. My friends will be staying with us, but they won't hurt you or anything. Until you are comfortable, they won't come anywhere near you."

Saraya nodded her head slowly. April grinned at her. "So you should rest. I'll be back later. I have some things to do before we go home."

April stood up and headed towards the door, but Saraya stopped her. "April,  _thank you_."

April turned and stared at the young girl. Her smile grew on her face. "You're welcome."

Saraya leaned back when she saw April walk out of the room.

She was grateful for April. The other woman had saved her, and she wanted to thank her for everything she had done.

April had been right. While she was with Bray, her  _father_ , she had learned a lot.

" _I will not have a stupid daughter," Bray snarled, as he slammed the book on the table. Saraya flinched at the sound. She could feel the tears sting her eyes, as they begged to fall._

" _I-I'm sorry," Saraya whispered, her small body trembling._

" _Did I give you permission to speak? I don't think so," Bray told her, as he reached for his belt._

" _No! Daddy, no!" Saraya cried out, when she saw what he was doing._

" _Do you want more?" Saraya shook her head. "Then shut up!"_

_Saraya watched as he pulled his belt from his pants and raised it up. He brought it down fast._

Saraya shook her head, not wanting that in her mind. She moved herself so she was laying down on the bed. She closed her eyes, and thought about April. The girl who protected her. Soon, she was able to fall asleep.

_**End of Me** _

APRIL and her friends all stood at the doorway.

"Okay, so Dean, you and Summer will take the room you want. You can have my parent's room. Seth, you and Emma can have your room. Brie, you and Bryan can have Dean's room. It's the one with the "Stay Out" sign. John and Nikki will have the guest room. Saraya will be staying in my room with me. I just have a few rules.

"Don't enter my room if Saraya is in there. You will scare her. Let her come to you. It may take some time, but just move in her pace. Buy some groceries. If you make a mess, clean up after yourselves. I think that's all I have."

Her friends nodded. They all got their bags and headed to their designated rooms. April walked to her own room, one she hadn't been in since she had left for college. She smiled softly, while she stood in front of her door. Her door was covered with the words  _Stay Out_. There were a few superhero stickers scattered around.

Everything was just how she left it. She remembered it. She sat down on the bed. She looked around, thinking of a way to make it homey for Saraya. She suddenly got an idea. She grabbed her wallet and searched through them, checking how much money she had. She then ran out of the room. She went a beeline to the guest room, making eye connection with John.

"John, I need you to come with me," April said, smiling softly.

John nodded and kissed Nikki's cheek. He turned and followed after April.

April borrowed Seth's car, and drove to a bookstore.

"Do you remember the phone calls I received, before I was taken," April asked, when they parked in front of the store.

Frowning, John nodded. "Yeah. Prank caller right?"

"It wasn't. It was Saraya, and it was Bray," April told him, as she turned the engine off. She turned to look at her friend, who paled.

"Wh-what?"

"Yeah. I just thought you should know. I don't know if she will remember your voice, but there is a chance she might not react well with you."

John rubbed his face.

"I wanted you to know. And if you want to make up to her, you will help me buy what I came here for."

"And what is that?"

"Books, for Saraya."

_**End of Me** _

DEAN bobbled his head to the rhythm of the music. Seth was sitting next to him, looking through his phone. He had been texting Emma, to let them know what was going on. He watched the door, waiting. He sat up straight when he saw the doors open. April, Finn, and Saraya all walked out. Saraya used the crutch for her sprained ankle. She was watching where she was going, while Finn and April talked.

Dean unlocked his car and walked out. Seth looked over to the side and exited the car as well. They both stood in front of the car.

April looked up, and saw that Saraya froze. The young girl looked from April, to the brothers. She placed her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"They are okay. They are my brothers. They helped us, remember?" April whispered, rubbing Saraya's arm.

The twenty year old nodded, as she slowly started to move again. Her eyes shifted downward. She smiled softly when she felt April slip her hand into hers. She felt herself calm down.

Seth helped Saraya into the car, before getting in the passenger seat. Dean went to the driver seat.

April thanked Finn, and told him she would be back with Saraya to get her ankle checked in. Or if she seemed sick. And to return for her therapy sessions. Finn nodded, and hugged her goodbye.

Dean started the car, and started to drive to the Mendez house. April looked over to see a nervous Saraya sitting there. She reached over and grabbed her hand, giving the younger girl a smile.

The Full Sail students, Emma, and Summer weren't in the house when they arrived. They had gone to buy pizza for dinner and some snacks. Dean and Seth told the girls that they were going to watch television.

April lead Saraya to their room. The pale girl looked around, her eyes filled with awe.

April stayed behind, and watched her look around.

"We're home 'Raya."

Saraya looked back, her eyes shining. " _Home_."

_**End of Me** _

APRIL was woken up by whimpers. She yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She looked over, to see Saraya toss in her sleep. April sat up and started to whisper her name, wanting to wake her up without scaring her.

Saraya sat up, as she looked around.

"You're safe. You're okay," April told her.

" _Safe_ ," Saraya whispered, as she felt herself relax.

April looked around. She could see that Saraya was relaxed, but she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. "Do you want to hear a story?" April asked.

Saraya nodded. She pushed herself and watched as April got out of the bed and looked through some books. She grabbed one and got back on the bed. She looked over to Saraya.

"Get comfortable," April said.

"Okay," the British native whispered, as she leaned closer to April. She was able to look at the pictures of the books, without making April move.

The twenty-two year old opened the book, and started to read them. "Once upon a time, long, long ago a king and queen ruled over a distant land. The queen was kind and lovely and all the people of the realm adored her. The only sadness in the queen's life was that she wished for a child but did not have one.

One winter day, the queen was doing needlework while gazing out her ebony window at the new fallen snow. A bird flew by the window startling the queen and she pricked her finger. A single drop of blood fell on the snow outside her window. As she looked at the blood on the snow she said to herself, "Oh, how I wish that I had a daughter that had skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as black as ebony."

Soon after that, the kind queen got her wish when she gave birth to a baby girl who had skin white as snow, lips red as blood, and hair black as ebony. They named the baby princess Snow White, but sadly, the queen died after giving birth to Snow White," April read, as she flipped through the book. She looked over so see Saraya staring at the pages of the book. There was a small smile on the girl's face.


	12. End of Structure

 

APRIL groaned when she felt someone shake her. She slowly opened her eyes, before trying to blink the sleep away. She looked over to see Saraya sitting up.

"Is something wrong?" April asked, her voice filled with sleep.

" _Bathroom_?" Saraya asked, her eyes shifting around the room. She looked at April, and her face fell. She shook her head. " _S-sorry_."

April smiled softly. "It's okay. You can go whenever you want. You don't need permission."

Saraya looked at the door, then back at April. She frowned softly, before nodding. She moved out of the bed and grabbed her clutches. She kept her line of sight to the ground.

April stood up from the bed and stood in front of Saraya. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you," she whispered, placing her hand on Saraya's.

The younger girl looked up, a small smile on her face.

She nodded and slowly walked out of the hall and to the restroom. April stood at the doorway of her bedroom, keeping an eye on her. She smile whenever Saraya would look back to make sure she was still there.

Saraya hobbled back a few minutes later. April followed her back to the bed.

"You don't have to scared anymore," April said, after they both got comfortable on the bed.

Saraya's eyes connect with hers, before nodding. April soon fell asleep.

_**End of Me** _

This time, the sun woke her up. She opened her eyes and looked over to her side, to see Saraya still sleeping. April stared, as Saraya's body rose with every breath. April could hear her blow the air out of her mouth. April smiled and sat up.

Saraya scrunched up her nose and groaned, but didn't wake up. April slowly got out of the bed and grabbed a piece of paper.

She wrote a short note, letting Saraya know that she was going to return. She just wanted to brush her teeth. When she returned, Saraya was barely walking up. The young girl sat up, and looked around, probably not remembering where she was.

"Hey, good morning," April said, grinning. Saraya looked over to her new friend, her protector and smiled softly. "How about we get ready for breakfast?"

Saraya nodded. She grabbed her crutches and followed April to the restroom where she brushed her teeth and did what she needed to do before following her to the kitchen.

April found a note from Seth telling her that they went out to get breakfast, and to hang out in the city so Saraya could get used to being in the house. The older of the two women smiled.

She told Saraya to sit down and started to prepare their breakfast. She got the bowl, the milk, and the box of Lucky Charms. She then placed both bowls on the table and both women began to eat.

April looked up and smiled. Saraya was stuffing her face with the Lucky Charms in front of her.

"Do you know what you want to do today?" April asked. She placed her spoon down and gave the younger girl all of her attention.

Saraya shook her head.

April smiled. "You know the stories I have been reading you?" A nod. "Well, there are movies. If you want to watch them."

Saraya nodded her head, her cheeks puffed out.

April chuckled and nodded her head. Saraya looked down at her bowl. She had eaten all the oats, leaving the marshmallows. April ate whatever was on her spoon, but she watched the younger girl with interest.

Saraya poked a marshmallow.

"You know, the faster you eat, the faster we can go back to my room and watch movies."

Saraya looked up at April, then back at her bowl. She lets a green marshmallow get on her spoon. She slowly ate it. She smiled and continued to eat.

April moved her empty plate to the side and just watched Saraya.

_**End of Me** _

SARAYA and April got through three movies before Saraya wanted to go to the restroom.

"Do you want me to go with you?" April asked, as she sat up.

Saraya shook her head. " _No. I-I'm okay."_

Saraya got the crutches and hopped out of the room. She could feel April's concerned eyes on her. But Saraya needed to do it. She didn't want April to worry about her. She didn't want April to have to put her life on hold.

She closed the door behind her. She looked down the halls. They were lonely. She took a deep breath before heading to the restroom. She heard a noise behind her. Saraya turned, but there was nothing there. She could feel her hands start to get clammy. She could start to feel her heart beat against her chest.

She moved faster to the restroom, but she feared the return of Bray Wyatt. She knew she was safe. Something about April made her feel safe, but she couldn't help but feel like she wasn't entirely safe.

She heard footsteps. She froze, as she watched a shadow of a person get closer and closer. She stumbled back. One of the crutches slipped out of her hand and fell to the ground. The sound of the crutch slamming on the ground caused Saraya to jump. She let out a scream of fear.

She fell back and covered her ears. Her eyes screwed shut. Her ankle started to throb in pain.

" _No. No. I'm sorry. Please, I'm sorry."_  Her small body started to rock in fear of what Bray would do to her.

_**End of Me** _

APRIL wasn't paying attention to the movie.  _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_  was playing, but her eyes were on the clock on the nightstand.

She didn't want to worry, but she was. She was waiting for the return of Saraya. She was counting the seconds.

April didn't feel comfortable leaving Saraya alone. Not after all she had been through. She just sat there. Two minutes had passed and April had to grab the blankets to keep from checking up on the British-native.

Her head snapped to the door when she heard a thump. She shot up when she heard a scream. She ran out of the room when she heard a harder thump. She looked out and saw Saraya on the floor. She was on the ground, rocking her body. She was covering her ears and had her eyes closed. She kept muttering to herself.

April ran to her and pulled her closer. Saraya pushed against her. " _No!"_

"You're okay! Saraya, it's me, April. You're fine, I promise you, you are okay."

Saraya shook her head, as her body shook. April looked up to see Summer standing there, her eyes wide. She didn't know what to say.

"Shh," April whispered, stroking Saraya's hair. The younger girl gripped April's shirt. "You're okay. You are safe."

April smiled at the New Yorker.

"I-I'm sorry," Summer said, her face pale from fright of what had just happened.

April shook her head. "It's okay. But, can we be alone for a second? I just want to calm her down a little."

Summer nodded. She quickly walked away.

April pulled Saraya closer. "I know it may not seem like it, but you  _are_  safe. I am here for you, just remember that Saraya. Nothing is going to happen to you, not while I am here. I promise you that."

April felt the wet spot on her shirt. She knew it came from Saraya's tears. She rubbed the girl's back, while whispering into her ear.

April wondered. She really did. Would she be able to help Saraya? Would she be able to save her?

April bit her lip, as she felt a lump in her throat. She closed her eyes, hoping for the tears to not appear.

They stayed there, while Saraya calmed down. It wasn't long before the exhaustion got to Saraya.

April moved the young girl so she was leaning against the wall. April quickly went to call on of the guys. Bryan followed her and carried the sleeping girl to April's room and placed her on the bed. April told Bryan that she would meet with them in a few. The man nodded and walked out of the room.

April looked down at Saraya, who was sleep. April could see the dried tear marks on her cheek. She frowned, as she stared down at the girl.

"I wish I could do more," April whispered, as she slowly walked out of the room.

She headed to the living room, where the group of friends were sitting. She smiled upon seeing her friends.

"How is she?" Summer asked, leaning forward. Dean reached over and held her hand.

"Asleep. I-I don't know how to help her. Am I doing the right thing?"

Nikki stood up. "Of course. You are the only normal in her life.  _You_  are the reason she's not locked up. She  _needs_  you April. And you are helping her."

John smiled from his spot. He turned to April. "You saved her. And you are still helping her."

"You protect her April. And once she gets to know us, and she trusts us, we will be there to help you take care of her," Dean told her, grinning.

April looked at her friends. She couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her face. She nodded.

"Did they arrest Wyatt?"

Dean shook his head. "No. Officer Copeland said that he probably ran away."

April nodded. "I remember something. In the restroom. There were names. Maybe they helped Wyatt."

"Do you remember the names?" Dean asked, taking out his phone, ready to type up what April told him.

April nodded her head. "Luke, Erick, and Braun. He had one with Abigail. But I just assumed that was what he called Saraya."

Dean nodded his head as he wrote the names down.

Seth turned to April. "If he called her Abigail, wouldn't she think her name was Abigail? I mean, she does know her name is Saraya, right?"

April nodded her head. "I may ask her, but later when it doesn't trigger her panic attacks."

Seth nodded.

April sighed and leaned back. She didn't know what to do anymore.

_**End of Me** _

APRIL walked back to the room. She entered, and smiled softly when she saw Saraya sitting up. The twenty year old gave her a nervous smile. She scooted over, letting April sit down.

"Want to read a book with me?"

Saraya nodded. She watched as April went to her bookcase and look at the titles. She got a book and returned to bed. She sat down next to Saraya.

"I think it's time we take a break from princesses and Disney. Let's go to a hidden world in Britain. A magical world," April said, introducing the book. She smiled when she saw Saraya's eyes light up.

Saraya looked at the title. " _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_."

April looked surprise. "You can read?"

" _B-Bray, taught me._ "

April smiled and nodded her head. She opened to book and started to read the first page. " _Chapter One. The Boy Who Lived. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much._ "

Saraya giggled. April continued reading. " _They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they didn't hold with such nonsense."_

April just continued reading. Saraya was hanging on to ever word.

…

"' _I'm Hermoine Granger, by the way, who are you?'_ " April read, trying to copy Emma Watson's voice. She looked over to her side and saw that Saraya had fallen back to sleep.

April liked it. Reading before bed. She had seen parents do it in television shows and movies, but her parents never tried to. And it hurt, but she didn't show it. But she liked doing it for Saraya. And she didn't really want for it to stop.

She folded the corner of the page she was on and placed the book on her nightstand. They were going to finish it. She turned the lights off and got comfortable in the bed.

" _April,_ " Saraya whispered in her sleep.

April smiled, as she closed her eyes.

She knew she made the right decision. She was going to help Saraya. And she was going to do a good job with it.

 


End file.
